el caballero real shinobi
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Naruto fue ignorado por su familia a favor de sus hermanas por cosas estúpidas, pero no se rindio. Ahora con las habilidades adquiridas por el entrenamiento con los royal knight. Naruto sera capaz de super los obstaculos y luchar por la justicia en nombre de los Royal Knight (parejas aun establecidas)
1. Capítulo 0

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Esta historia pertenecía a The Sith'ari pero me dio el permiso y luz verde para usarla, los primeros capítulos son lo que hizo Sith'ari con cambios de parte mía después de eso serán capítulos míos…esta historia tomara más tiempo actualizarse ya que estoy buscando la manera de adaptarla a mi estilo, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 0: El inicio de un nuevo caballero**

"Estúpida familia estúpidos padres, estúpidas hermanas, estúpido pueblo lleno de gente estúpida, estúpidos, estúpidos y más estúpidos"

Esas eran las palabras de un muchacho joven con el pelo rubio brillante y ojos azules que llevaba un par de pantalones cortos desgarrados, camisa roja destrozada y un par de zapatos gastados. En su espalda era una mochila llena de provisiones para un largo viaje mientras caminaba en la oscuridad del bosque de la selva temida de la muerte

Se estarán preguntando…Quien es este niño? Y por qué esta caminando solo en un bosque tan peligroso?

Para la primera pregunta su nombre completo es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un niño proveniente de Konohagakure que sueña en convertirse en un gran shinobi. Para la segunda pregunta…mejor déjeme contarles una historia ocurrida al día que nació nuestro personaje rubio…

Hace 10 años en la aldea, una enorme bestia conocida como Kyubi no Kitsune habia atacado, y después de una feroz batalla, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze selló en el espirito del zorro en tres partes, dos de ellas eran el chakra ying yang de la bestia que fueron selladas en las hijas más pequeñas del Hokage, Shio y Natsumi. En cambio su tercer hijo Naruto fue sellado el alma del zorro demonio.

Mientras sus hermanas menores fueron dadas como las heroínas del pueblo, el joven Naruto fue llamado "la reencarnación del demonio" y fue odiado por el pueblo, incluso e la fecha de su cumpleaños era perseguido por varias turbas de aldeanos como de shinobi que querían venganza por el tormento que causo el Kyubi y se la dirigían al niño rubio…

Pero deben estar preguntándose si esto no significa que las padres de Naruto deberían hacer algo para evitarlo?

Pues la verdad tanto los padres de Naruto, Minato y Kushina se habían olvidado prácticamente de él en estos años. Estaban concentrados entrenando a sus dos hijas controlar el chakra del zorro que han descuidado de su primogénito; Sin embargo, cuando Naruto les había preguntado si podía entrenar junto con ellos sus padres lo despidió con la mano haciendo que sus hermanas se ríen de él.

Todo esto estaba pasandole debido a que su padrino Jiraiya había contado de una profecía estúpida donde según decía Shio y Natsumi eran las elegidas para algo importante, Naruto no tomo mucho detalle a eso como estaba guardando sus cosas

Ya teniendo suficiente de ser ignorado y odiado, Naruto había logrado escapar de su casa para huir lo más lejos posible del pueblo. Por desgracia tuvo que toparse con algunos tontos aldeanos que lo persiguieron sin descanso pero pudo escapara al entrarse al peligroso bosque…

Y el resto…bueno lo sabrán muy pronto

"Por qué es este pueblo lleno de idiotas?, esta es la sexta vez esta semana que estos tontos aldeanos me persiguieron hasta aquí y para qué …'vengarse'… montón de idiotas" gritó Naruto de frustración por la idiotez de los aldeanos –"Y toda por culpa de mi familia y esa estúpida profecía!"

Naruto siguió su camino dentro del bosque y te topo con el único refugio seguro en todo el pueblo… una gran cueva

Para la mayoría sería extraño llamar una cueva un refugio seguro, pero para Naruto, era como el paraíso, ya que nadie sabía de él. Camino dentro de la enorme cueva y se acercó hasta llegar a un gran espacio abierto con un par de cosas que utilizó para entrenar como un par de muñeco de práctica y algunas kunai y shuriken deteriorados y unos rollos aquí y allá que tomo de la habitación de su padre sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrenar noto en el suelo una extraña marca

"Que será esto?" pregunto el rubio como limpiaba hasta ver una especie de símbolo con forma de un escudo y espada con alas de ángel. Debajo de ella eran una serie de escrituras de una letra que Naruto no conocía pero por alguna razón podía leerlas con claridad –" _Este lugar esta sellado para el resto del mundo y solo aquellos con corazón y alma de héroes antiguos podrán descubrir sus secretos…Si tu corazón es puro y tienes el valor para enfrentarse a los obstáculos entonces las puertas del santuario se abrirán delante de ti para presenciar el regreso de los caballeros reales…_ "

"Ok…no lo entiendo, que querrá decir?" se pregunto Naruto a si mismo antes de empezar escuchar un ruido, antes que pudiera saber lo que era el suelo empezó a agrietarse –"Esto no es bueno" fue lo último que dijo antes que el suelo se rompa y caiga en su interior…

'Voy a morir!' pensó Naruto alarmado como seguía cayendo pero pronto noto una luz al final del suelo brillo intensamente hasta que el joven rubio desapareciera…

Gruñidos se escucharon como Naruto se levanto y miro a su alrededor y noto un cielo pero era diferente, estaba compuesto por varios números en su mayorí mientras el suelo…seguía siendo suelo…

"Qué es este lugar?" se pregunto Naruto

 _ **"Usted está en nuestros reino, joven"**_ una voz contestó Naruto haciendo girar para ver catorce figuras no se podía ver con claridad sus rostros ya que la luz del cielo bloqueaba su vista pero una cosa era clara, algunos eran enormes

 _ **"Así que alguien digno al fin ha encontrado este lugar"**_ dijo la primera figura como se podía ver parte de su cuerpo blanco con una hombreras de púas azules en su hombro derecho con un brazo con forma de la cabeza de un lobo con un cañón en la boca y un escudo con un sol en el hombro izquierdo y un brazo de reptil naranjo con dos cuernos a los lados donde en su boca sostenía una gran espada

" **Aunque me sorprender que sería una persona tan joven"** dijo la segundo figura que era más corta del tamaño de un adulto, su piel era azul con lomo blanco cargando una armadura dorada

" _ **¿cómo encontraste este lugar?"**_ pregunto la tercera figura con voz masculina pero afeminada, su armadura era rosa con un lazos de metal amarillo mientras su brazo derecho era una especie de escudo cañón amarillo

"Me escapé de casa," respondió Naruto.

" _ **Por qué un niño como usted quería escapar de su hogar?"**_ pregunto uno con armadura blanca con capa roja como tenía un enorme escudo en su brazo izquierdo y una larga lanza en lugar del brazo derecho

"Debido a que mi familia no se preocupan por mí, mis 'padres' me ignoran como si no existiera y se preocupan más por mis hermanas debido a una estúpida profecía" dijo Naruto como las lágrimas se reúnen en sus ojos pensar en ello-"Pero lo peor es que los aldeanos de mi pueblo me ven como un demonio porque mi 'padre' selló el chakra del Kyuubi en mis hermanas y el alma dentro de mí" Terminado Naruto con ira en su voz.

 _ **"Estas personas son tontas por pensar esas cosas de ti que no pueden sentir el potencial que tienes para convertirte en un luchador fuerte e incluso ante nuestros ojos podemos ver que usted no es ningún demonio"**_ dijo uno de ellos que usaba un traje negro que usa una chaqueta blanca sobre sus hombros como arriba de ella era una especie de espíritu amarillo

 _ **"Además ¿Cómo puede ser que su familia abandonara a uno de los suyos",**_ dijo otro de las figuras como su cuerpo era una armadura picuda color blanco y partes doradas, con una capa rota roja como en sus brazos tenia espadas y una cola que tenía otra espada

" _ **Usted ya lo a escuchado, Jesmon**_ " respondió la figura que parecía un caballo humanoide con armadura carmesí _ **-"Es todo por causa de alguna profecía."**_

 _ **"Nunca se debe intentar controlar una profecía para que puedan llevar al mundo a ruinas"**_ dijo uno con armadura de aspecto de dragón color celeste con una V dorada en su pecho

 _ **"Hijo, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"**_ Pregunto uno de armadura completamente negra con líneas doradas

"Quiero crecer fuerte como para proteger a las personas, en especial algunos que aun están en mi pueblo que me ven como una persona normal y me han tratado con amabilidad" respondió Naruto –"Además quiero mostrarles al pueblo y mi familia que no soy como creen que me ven, quiero mostrarles mi verdadera fuerza"

" _ **Je, saben me agrada las agallas del mocoso"**_ respondió uno de aspecto demoniaco de armadura blanca y un par de alas moradas con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza

" _ **Pienso lo mismo"**_ dijo uno de aspecto de dragón color rojo con un caño negro en su brazo derecho

" _ **Somos tres"**_ sonrió el tercero con armadura azul oscuro con temática de calavera

 _ **"Niño bien vamos a hacer un trato,"**_ dijo la persona con aspecto delgado con máscara de leopardo _ **\- "Si usted se convierte en nuestro discípulo vas a entrenar arduamente para demostrarles tu verdadero poder"**_

Una mirada de asombro apareció en la cara de Naruto, pero pronto fue sustituida por una de confusión

"Pero no sé quiénes son?" pregunto Naruto-"Por cierto, me llamo Naruto"

Las catorce figuras se miraron antes que el último se hecho a reír

" _ **Jajaja supongo que esto es nuestra culpa por no presentarnos"**_ dijo la ultima figura que era completamente blanco y dorado con forma de reptil –" _ **Mi nombre es Imperialdramon modo paladín líder del grupo. A mi lado son mis compañeros.**_ _**Omnimon, Magnamon, Crusadermon,**_ _**Gallantmon,**_ _**Gankoomon, Jesmon, Kentaurosmon,**_ _**UlforceVeedramon,**_ _**Alphamon,**_ _**Dynasmon, Examon,**_ _**Craniamon y por ultimo Leopardmon. Nosotros catorces somos conocidos como los Caballeros relaes protectores del mundo digital y de los digimons"**_

"Digi-que?" pregunto Naruto confundido

" _ **Aprenderás sobre nosotros muy pronto joven pupilo ten ya que la mayoría de los humanos no saben acerca de nosotros**_ " dijo Alphamon

"Así que senseis ¿qué vamos a hacer en primer lugar?" Preguntó Naruto

" _ **Te entrenaremos y perfeccionaremos tus habilidades"**_ dijo Dynasmon

" _ **Te enseñaremos los valores y fundamentos de la vida**_ " dijo Gallatmon

" _ **Aprenderás en ser un caballero real"**_ dijo Onmimon

"No puedo aguantar de la emoción de esto" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burbujeante

" _ **Ja me agrada tu espíritu, niño…no llevaremos bien"**_ dijo Gakoomon

" _ **De acuerdo Naruto…Te damos bienvenida a nuestra orden…bienvenido a ser un Royal Knight!"**_ dijo Imperialdramon M.P como un nuevo destino se prepara para nuestro héroe

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 1: El regreso**

El digimundo, un lugar alejado de todo plano de la existencia humana.

Un mundo alterno cuyos orígenes son desconocidos aun en estos días… el digimundo está separado de la Tierra por una barrera invisible, la cual parece ser muy inestable. Este mundo tiene sus propias leyes y seres que habitan en sus vastos terrenos

Es el hábitat de las criaturas conocidas como "Digimon" o Monstruos Digitales, además de otras formas de vida de origen digital.

Los digimon son una especie de criatura evolutiva que habitan en el Digimundo. Los Digimon absorben información de diversos lugares y cadenas, y evolucionan con el paso del tiempo y los sucesos. Debido a que después de evolucionar su apariencia cambia de acuerdo al entorno, actualmente hay más de 800 especies distintas de Digimons. Además, los Digimon evolucionan en diversas formas dependiendo de las cadenas en las que estén conectados ya sea de forma natural o con la ayuda de un ser humano que de alguna manera pudo entrar a este mundo

Aunque ningún ser humano a estado en el mundo digitial excepto hace tres años…

Cerca de los páramos de un gran campo quince figuras estaban presentes. Los catorces eran los digimon pertenecientes a los Royal Knight en el lado derecho del campo, al frente de ellos en el lado izquierdo era figura del tamaño de un humano.

Llevaba una armadura color negro con marcas naranjas como en sus extremidades eran cubiertas por cota de malla de acero, en su espalda tiene el símbolo de un remolino color rojo y a su lado una katana como en sus hombreras tenia placas de metal blanco con forma de shuriken. Alrededor de su cuello una larga bufanda naranja y su rostro era cubierta por una máscara blanca con ojos rojos con un símbolo en la frente parecida a una hoja, lo único que se podía ver era su cabello rubio picudo moviéndose con el viento…

" _ **Es momento de probar sus habilidades joven pupilo, estás listo?"**_ pregunto Imperialdramon M.P (Modo paladín)

"Nací listo" dijo el guerrero temático de ninja adquiriendo una pose de combate

" _ **Qué la prueba inicie!"**_ anunció imperialdramon como sus royal Knight cargaron hacia al guerrero ninja

" _ **Mascarada Espiral"**_ grito Crusadermon como las lazos de metal de su armadura se movieron en cuatro cuchillas entrelazados y cargaron hacia su oponente

El guerrero ninja desenfunda su katana y bloquea la serie de cuchillashace una serie de piruetas esquivando el ataque…

" _ **Puertas de Ávalon**_ _"_ dijo Examon balanceando su lanza

El ninja previene eso y salta girando su cuerpo hasta estar de pie en la lanza ypara luego saltar de vuelta al suelo para estar frente a Gakoomon

" _ **Eres ágil veamos si esquivas esto!"**_ dijo el royal Knight realizando una serie de golpes como el ninja trataba de esquivar pero uno de esos golpes logro darle lanzándolo a volar pero da una vuelta al cielo para aterrizar de pie – _ **"Bien hecho"**_

" _ **Bifrost/ Disparo de plasma"**_ dijeron Kentaurosmon y Magnamon disparando una serie de flechas y esferas de energía

El ninja usa su katana recortando los ataques pero una flecha logra rozarlo y un golpe de energía le da en el pecho abollando su armadura

" _ **Tekken Seibai!/Cuchilla de sombra!"**_ dijeron Jesmon y Leopardomon balanceando su espada cada uno en ese momento

El ninja salta hacia atrás y ve la tierra romperse por el impacto, si no lo hubiera esquivado habría recibido mucho daño

" _ **Dragones del caos"**_ grito Dynasmon concentrando la energía en las gemas situadas en las palmas de sus manos disparando rayos de energía de color azul y rojo con formando de dragón en espiral

" _ **Sable real!"**_ grito Gallantmon lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul desde su lanza Gram

" _ **Impacto torbellino!"**_ grito Craniamon haciendo girar su lanza Claíomh Solais a gran velocidad para liberar una onda sónica

" _ **Cañón Garuru!"**_ grito Omnimon disparando de su brazo derecho una lluvia de misiles

" _ **Rayo de la victoria!"**_ grito UlforceVeedramon disparando una ráfaga de energía sagrada de la "V" dorada que tiene en el pecho

" _ **Rayo de la esperanza!"**_ grito Alphamon disparando con su mano izquierda un rayo celeste

El ninja estaba rodeado de varios ataques en diferentes posiciones, sin más que recurrir hizo una posición de mano…

" **Digiton: Saiba tate** (estilo digital: escudo cibernético)" dijo el ninja como su voz resulto ser de un joven como varias placas hexagonales se reunieron alrededor de él creando un escudo protegiéndolo de todo los ataques pero exigió mucho de su fuerza causando que cae de rodilla pero se sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra se quita la máscara mostrando su piel color melocot exhalando con dificultad por el agotamiento…

" _ **Suficiente, la prueba ha concluido"**_ dijo Imperialdramon M-P deteniendo el combate como todo los royal Knight se reunieron a su lado enfrente del ninja – _ **"Aunque pelear contra trece royal Knight a la vez es una tarea prácticamente imposible, has demostrado que tus habilidades son un nivel completamente diferentes a cuando iniciamos, lo has hecho bien joven pupilo"**_

"Gracias por sus palabras Imperialdramon Sensei" dijo el ninja quitándose la máscara mostrando su rostro, su piel era de un color melocotón con tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran un azul intenso que reflejaba su espíritu de caballero…

Era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki o eso era como era conocido antes, ahora simplemente va por Naruto Knight ya que desde el momento que abandono su antiguo hogar hace tres años rompió todo vinculo con sus padres, decidió abandonar todo que involucraba su tormentoso pasado incluyendo el apellido de sus padres y reemplazarlo por uno que refleje su estado como Royal Kinght, aunque quizás debió ser más original

" _ **Bien hecho Naruto, usted a dominado todo lo que nosotros pudimos enseñar, el resto tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta"**_ dijo Omnimon

" _ **Ten en cuenta que aun tienes un largo camino que recordar pero siempre recuerda que estaremos contigo si nos necesitas"**_ dijo Leopardomon

" _ **Eres parte de nuestra orden como así como parte de esta familia"**_ dijo Magnamon

"Agradezco sus palabras, Omnimon-sensei, Leopardomon-sensei y Magnamon-sensei" dijo Naruto con una leve reverencia

" _ **A partir de este momento te damos el tituló como Royal Knight y seras conocido como…Shinobimon!"**_ dijo Alphamon moviendo su espada golpeando ligeramente los hombros de Naruto

"Juro usar este título con orgullo y como símbolo de la esperanza" dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

" _ **Ahora…Es momento que regreses a tu mundo y continúes tu arduo viaje"**_ dijo Crusadermon

" _ **Pero no lo harás solo, te dejaremos que te acompañen contigo algunos digimon que usted desee que te acompañen en tu viaje, pero sabemos a quienes elegirás no?"**_ dijo Gakoomon con una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida recibiendo un golpe de parte de la lanza de Gallantmon

" _ **Tienes dos horas para prepararte mientras hacemos los preparativos para abrir el portal, puedes retirarte**_ " dijo Imperialdramon M.P

Naruto asintió como decidió ir a buscar dos de sus amigos, durante esos tres años ha hecho amigos con varios tipo de digimons de todo los atributos como niveles pero había dos de ellos que comparten un gran lazo ya que fueron las primeras amigas del rubio desde que llego aquí…

* * *

En un estanque a unos kilómetros donde fue la prueba del rubio ninja había otra pelea, ambas combatientes eran mujeres una de ellas era corta de estatura pero tenía una apariencia de una doncella guerrera que lleva piel de serpiente. Su piel era clara como su rostro era cubierto por su cabello azul atado en dos trenzas y un casco en forma de cabeza de serpiente con alas a los lados, en su mano izquierda sostenía un escudo circular mientras la derecha sostenía una enorme espada mandoble. La otra figura era una niña pequeña con espuma de mar de la piel verde que lleva un traje de baño de una sola pieza azul y un sombrero con aletas que salen en los lados.

"Azotar olas" dijo la chica de piel verde controlando el agua del estanque para atacar a su oponente

"Huelga rollo" dijo la doncella serpiente realizando una barra con su espada cortando el agua y golpear a la chica de traje de baño-"Je parece que gano de nuevo, eh Ranamon!" se dijo con una enorme sonrisa

"Fue un golpe de suerte, ganare la siguiente Minervamon" se quejo Ranamon poniéndose de pie

"Les molesta si interrumpo un momento" se escucho una voz como en una roca estaba sentado Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" dijeron ambas chicas saltando en un parpadeo al rubio quien apenas logro reaccionar a tiempo

"Gack- en serio también estoy feliz de verlas de nuevo" dijo Naruto como poco a poco el aire se le iban de los pulmones-"Pero me estan dejando sin aire"

Ambas digimon femeninas soltaron al rubio como sonrieron tímidamente por casi ahogar a su amigo…

"Entonces como te fue?" pregunto Ranamon

"De maravilla, me dieron el titulo de Royal Knight además de un nombre fresco…saluden a Shinobimon" dijo Naruto en una pose mientras se colocaba su máscara

Ambas chicas se rieron del comportamiento del rubio pero estaban felices de su ascenso

"Felicitaciones Naruto-kun, sabíamos que podías" dijo Minervamon –"Espero que podamos tener un larguero para ver qué punto mejoraste"

"Vamos, dejarlo en paz seguramente está cansado" dijo Ranamon

"Estoy bien, es solo que ahora debo volver a mi mundo" dijo Naruto

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron…

"Te irás?" pregunto Minervamon como ella y Ranamon se entristecieron

"Debo hacerlo, allí también tengo personas importante a quien debo proteger" dijo Naruto como luego sonrió –"Pero no se pongan triste por eso vine para pedirles algo"

Ambas chicas lo miraron

"Quieren venir conmigo a mi mundo?" dijo Naruto

"L-Lo dices enserio?" pregunto Minerva en estado de shock, Ranamon tenia la boca abierta

"Por supuesto, recuerda que se los prometí. No eras tú Minervamon que querías conocer las armas de mi mundo y luchar contra algunos ninjas poderosos?" dijo Naruto apuntando a la doncella y luego a la chica marina –"Y no me dijiste que querías que otro mundo les fascinara tu cantó y tengas admiradores allí?"

"C-Claro que lo dijimos pero…" dijo Ranamon

"Estas seguro de esto? Y si las personas de tu mundo nos rechazan y nos odian?" termino Minervamon

"Entonces les pateare sus traseros, no dejare que dañen a mis amigos en especial a ustedes dos" dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa

'Naruto-kun' pensaron ambas digimon con un sonrojo

"Así que…que dicen? Quieren viajar a una gran aventura?" dijo Naruto como la respuesta de ambas chicas fue un salto hacia él abrazándolo de nuevo –"C-Chicas…aire, aire!"

* * *

Las dos horas pasaron como la gran puerta que conecta el mundo humano y el digimundo estaba lista. Naruto había regresado junto con sus dos acompañante…

" _ **Entonces gaki, estás listo?"**_ dijo Gakoomon

"Tú qué crees, claro que estoy listo!" dijo Naruto con determinación

" _ **Ese es el espíritu muchacho! Has que tus enemigos tiemblen en el campo de batalla y trae la gloria de los royal Knight!"**_ dijo Craniamon

" _ **Y asegúrate de dar un buen espectáculo al luchar**_ " dijo Crusadermon con una rosa en la mano

" _ **Pero no olvides estar atento y estar listo para actuar cuando se amerite"**_ dijo Examon

" _ **Y los más importante…recuerda que tus poderes son para proteger a las personas, no dañarlas, úsalos sabiamente cuando el tiempo sea el requerido"**_ dijo Imperialdramon M.P

"Lo hare, no los defraudare senseis" dijo Naruto

" _ **Adelante joven pupilo, que tu corazón te guie por el camino"**_ dijo Alphamon como las puertas se abren…

Naruto junto con Minervamon y Ramamon caminaron a la puerta, el ninja rubio miro con una sonrisa a sus mentores…

"Les prometo que los enorgulleceré" dijo Naruto como la puerta se cerro

" _ **Este chico hará grandes cosas"**_ dijo Magnamon

" _ **Concuerdo contigo, sin duda hemos guiado a un joven con potencial en el camino correcto"**_ dijo Gallantmon

" _ **Él cambiara al mundo por uno mejor"**_ dijo Omnimon

" _ **Buenas suerte joven dicipulo…Necesitamos que estés listo porque muy pronto "ellos" decidan actuar y que el mundo como lo conocemos deje de existir"**_ dijo Imperialdramon antes que él y su grupo decidan preparar para lo que vendrá muy pronto

Al otro lado de la puerta Naruto, Minervamon y Ranamon habían aterrizado en algún lugar del mundo shinobi, pero debían saber en donde

Por suerte estaban cerca de una carrete y decidieron seguirlas, seguramente los llevaría a una aldea cercana

"No puedo esperar para decirles a los demás sobre este lugar" dijo Ranamon como estaba admirando ese maravilló del paisaje

"Quiero probar algo de la comida humana" dijo Minervamon como la baba caia de la boca

Se encontraron con una casa de campo junto a algunos cultivos cerca de la extensión de pisos, inmediatamente el grupo se dirigió allí para ver si hay alguien en la zona podría darle algunas instrucciones adecuadas al pueblo que se dirigían.

Necesitaban un mapa ... y algo de comer. Sin embargo, una vez que entraron en el pueblo, Al instante se horrorizaron. Al entró en el pueblo con la esperanza de ver un montón de gente caminando. De hecho había unos pocos, mucho más de lo que se esperaba ver.

Todo era desigual, desgastado y roto. Todo el mundo se veía horrible. Incluso las verduras parecían ser muy finas por la falta de hidratación. Fue horrible. Mirando a su alrededor en los edificios en ruinas y gente sin espíritu desgastado por segunda vez.

"Este lugar necesita un cambio de imagen" dijo Minervamon

"Más bien un Cambio de imagen de los cambios de imagen" dijo Ranamon

Naruto vio a un cierto grupo de personas que tenían algún tipo con un aure de intimidación alrededor de ellos. Llevaban uniformes crudos y Caminaron en grupos. Tenían apariencia amenazante y armas realizadas, Naruto había aprendido a reconoce las malas personas y ellos sin duda eran de lo peor.

Mientras caminaban por la carretera principal, Naruto y las digimons pronto se dieron cuenta de una conmoción que tiene lugar no muy lejos de donde estaba. Mirando a través de la calle lograron ser un pequeño grupo de personas de pie fuera de un edificio y mirando hacia abajo.

"Minervamon, Ranamon tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Naruto colocándose la máscara como las digimons asintieron. Una pelea se acercaba

* * *

Una mujer joven con el pelo largo azul, delantal, y una blusa rosa con franja roja fue empujado en una esquina, parecía de unos treinta años y estaba completamente aterrado.

A su lado era un niño que parecía estar relacionado genéticamente con ella estaba sujetandole la pierna. Estaba temblando de miedo y estaba a punto de llorar.

Un grupo de hombres grandes estaba cubriendolos, cada uno de ellos empuñando diferente tipo de armas

. "Usted puede entender, ¿verdad?" el que parecía ser el líder de los brutos preguntó, sonriendo mientras colocaba su mano en la pared y mantener los ojos fijos en la mujer mirando significativamente bueno- "Tu padre todavía tiene que detener la construcción de su puente. Creo que él necesita avisen de lo que sucede a aquellos que tratan de oponerse al sistema de aquí! "

"Se puede hablar, no puede usted?" preguntó otro matón, arrodillándose y el acaparamiento de tsunami por la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la sintió desgarrar. - "Usted sabe, usted es una hermosura, apuesto que Gatou tomará un muy buen cuidado de ti!"

"Gatou? Eh ... Si me preguntas ... Eso es pésimo nombre que alguien puede tener!" dijo una voz.

Todos los matones volvieron hacia la fuente de la voz, pero no encontraron a nadie cuando se apartaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, Se pregunta ¿de dónde venía la voz. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan volver a lo que estaban a punto de hacerlo, el mundo se rompió.

El sonido de un golpe brusco haciendo eco a lo largo de toda la zona silenció a todos los espectadores y antagonistas. Tsunami retenida contra la pared había caído repentinamente a sus pies cuando su captor inesperadamente saltó varios pies en el aire. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y la sangre que vuela libremente de su boca, el matón se subió tres alturas completo fuera de la tierra antes de comenzar un descenso increíblemente doloroso, sus compañeros, mirando a su forma desconcertada.

Los tres restantes a continuación, miraron hacia abajo, donde vieron a su incredulidad tres personas, una era una mujer con ropa hecha de piel de serpiente, la siguiente también era mujer pero tenía la piel verde y un traje de nadador azul y aletas. En cambio el tercero llevaba una armadura color negro con marcas naranjas como en sus extremidades eran cubiertas por cota de malla de acero, alrededor de su cuello una larga bufanda naranja y su rostro era cubierta por una máscara blanca con ojos rojos , lo único que se podía ver era su cabello rubio picudo moviéndose con el viento…

Esas tres personas aparentemente había aparecido de la nada y él de la armadura había enviado en un tiro hacia arriba a un hombre del doble de su tamaño aparentemente sin ningún movimiento

"Q- Qué carajo ?!" el gángster cabeza ahogada cuando vio a su segundo golpe en el suelo a varios pies de distancia con un golpe ensordecedor-"Me las pagaras!" Se dio la vuelta, moviendo su espada hacia abajo para cortar a esas personas

"Yo me encargo de él" dijo el de la armadura como desapareció en un parpadeo para la sorpresa del matón

Cuando el que estaba a preguntarse a donde se fue salio volado de izquierda cuando recibió un golpe en su rostro lanzándolo hacia la pared

El matón jefe se levanta como mira a sus subordinados- "Que esperan solo son tres, atáquenlos!"

El matón de pie detrás del ataque de Naruto gritó antes de lanzarse al chico, con el objetivo de agarrar el cuello pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para incluso comenzar su asalto cuando el enano que estaba tratando de tomar por detrás girar con un saltó en el aire, y cerró de una patada recta a través de su rostro.

El rufián, literalmente, hizo girar por el aire antes de aterrizar dolorosamente en la cabeza

"Casi es divertido vencer a los chicos malos!" dijo el Naruto con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara

Más matones vienen corriendo de los edificios y puestos cercanos, todos ellos empuñando armas peligrosas del personal, a las espadas, a las cadenas, a los cuchillos. Decenas de ellos al instante rodearon el niño y las dos digimon, cortando todas las posibles vías de escape.

Los habitantes de la calle retrocedieron o se hacen un gran esfuerzo para ocultarse donde se encontraban, dejando al niño todo por su cuenta para luchar contra la horda de perros callejeros.

"Esto va a ser divertido ..." dijo Naruto

Uno tras otro, los mercenarios y los bajos fondos de todas las formas y tamaños llegaron a Naruto a regañadientes como el muchacho de puntos entre ellos. La fuerza impresionante y la agilidad vieron a intercambiar golpes rápidos y decisivos con los mercenarios, mientras que reciben el daño cero debido a su extrema agilidad en esquivar los ataques.

"Corriente de lluvia!" dijo Ranamon uniéndose a la pelea como invoca una nube que da rienda suelta a una corriente de agua impactando contra sus enemigos.

"La locura Merry-go-round!" grito Minervamon realizando una barra horizontal de giro demasiado rápido para los ojos de los mercenarios como pronto un gran tornado los golpeo

La combinación de golpes devastadores, control del agua y manejo de espada habían dejado a muchos de sus enemigos tambalear en el dolor inimaginable. Personas que intentan golpear o apuñalar terminó perjudicando a sí mismos a cambio.

Dentro de unos momentos, toda la zona se llenó de matones inconsciente, los que eran conscientes... estaban agonizando de dolor extremo y todos ellos tienen múltiples huesos fracturados.

"Impresionante, ¿eh?" preguntó Naruto, antes de girar alrededor para ver Tsunami y toda una masa de aldeanos en el fondo enorme al alrededor de ellos tres.

Los miró uno tras otro y, al darles una alegre sonrisa, un gesto por encima del hombro a los distintos individuos afligidos se extiende a su alrededor.

"Creo que hay que atar a estos tipos de modo que no se escaparon cuando recuperan la consciencia. ¿Sí?" dijo Minervamon

"Lo tengo cubierto" dijo Naruto como había sacado una cuerda e inmediatamente ato a los mercenrarios. Después de asegurarse de que se ha asegurado correctamente Narutovolvió a la pareja de la mujer y el niño.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora Gatou va a enviar más matones después de nosotros!" El niño gritó indignada, casi saltando delante de él

"Usted es Bienvenido, palo de golf!" resopló Naruto con fastidio- "Puedo hacer frente a cientos de Gatous y sus compinches, al mismo tiempo!"

Un hombre de edad alrededor de ochenta años de edad, vestido con ropas tradicionales del pueblo, sandalias de madera, un kazaori eboshi, y con un bastón largo caminar, de repente vienen arrastrando los pies hacia Naruto desde la parte posterior.

"Pareces valiente y fuerte y gracias a usted y sus amigas por arriesgar la vida por uno de los nuestros, pero se deben abandonar este pueblo antes Gatou los mate!" dijo

"¡Tranquilo abuelo, ya nos hemos cosas peores en la vida" dijo Ranamon

"Sip, este Gatou es nada comparado con ellos" asintió Minervamon

"Podemos golpearlo ... te lo prometo!" dijo Naruto con determinación en sus ojos que se podían ver aun con la máscara puesta

"SoyTtsunami. Ustedes tres ... ¿Ustededes tres lucharon contra todos ellos y los golpearon ... Sin ayuda de nadie" dijo Tsunami impresionada con la voz llena de gratitud-"Gracias por salvarme y a mi hijo !"

"Ellos tres vencieron la banda más notoria en el pueblo! ¡Todos!" otro hombre gritó y comenzó a aplaudir.

Naruto sintió que el niño mirando a él desde las comisuras de los ojos, pero no prestó mucha atención a ella. El niño puede odiarlo tanto como él quiere, no le importaba.

"Un aplauso para el extranjero!"

Con eso, otra alegría surgió del grupo de curiosos, que levantaron sus manos en el aire y alabó al joven y a las digimons.

Los aldeanos que estaban cerca atrapados lentamente sobre el ritmo y, uno tras otro, se unieron a la fiesta. Aplausos y vivas cayeron sobre sus hé el silencio llegó a reinar entre la gente, Tsunami volvió a Naruto y las digimon y le preguntó

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen? "

"Me llamo Ranamon" dijo Ranamon con una sonrisa

"Y yo soy Minervamon" dijo Minervamon

"Yo soy por el nombre de Shinobimon pero me puedes llamar Naruto" dijo Naruto quitándose la máscara mostrando su rostro-"y de dónde somos... Bueno ..." se apagó con un suspiro mientras estrechaba el polvo de las manos- "¡Es una larga historia! "

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Chapter 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 2: Ayudar a una familia**

Después de lo ocurrido con los matones de Gatou, Tsunami invitó a Naruto, Ranamon y Minervamon a su casa, el shinobi trató de rechazar pero su estómago como el de sus amigas no estaban de acuerdo con él. Así que con un poco de vergüenza por su parte de Naruto, él y las digimons siguieron al dúo madre hijo.

Caminaban en silencio cómodo, por una vez, Ranamon y Minervamon miraron con interés el mundo de su amigo de las historias que le contaban, la parte más interesante era el hecho de los ninjas, aunque en el digimundo también tienen digimon tipo ninja como ninjamon , Shurimon, una versión ninja de los falcomons, Tuwarmon, entre otros pero al saber que hay seres humanos con habilidades al igual a los digimon con esa energía extraña llamaba chakra era asombro.

Sin embargo también debiana estar alertas si querían no quedar atrapados por ellos. Tsunami los lleva a lo que parecía ser el Campo de la Ciudad. Afortunadamente la depresión no golpeó aquí tanto al chocar resto de la ciudad. El barrio parecía limpio y bien alimentado. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una casa de dos pisos que mira decente, que fue construido cerca de un faro. Parecía construida sobre el agua teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron que caminar sobre un camino de madera

"Woah! Eso es un lugar muy agradable, señora" habló Ranamon con una sonrisa agradable.

"Eso no es mucho, pero sigue siendo una casa!" habló Tsunami con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a sus nuevos invitados dentro de su casa.

La nariz del ninja y la digimon se retorcieron un poco al captar el oler de algo cocinarse causando sus estómagos rugir en sincronía…

"Jeje…supongo que tenemos más hambre de lo que pensábamos" rió tímidamente Minervamon con un ligero rubor de vergüenza, lo mismo en los rostros de Naruto y Ranamon

Tsunami no pude evitar reírse como fue a la cocina para una agradable sorpresa…

En seguida un alivio caliente inundó a Naruto y sus compañeras en el momento en que terminaron un gran plato de guiso que había sido colocado delante por la agradable señora que lo había invitado a su casa. Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en cada uno de sus rostro, Naruto se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago saciado y respiró una bocanada de aire caliente sopa.

Se dio cuenta que el hijo de la mujer, Inari si mal no recuerta aun seguía mirándolos con una miradas desagradables, Naruto recordó que estas personas fueron torturadas almas y a pesar de toda la basura de envejecimiento era un Royal Knight y debía actuar de forma madura y responsable por lo que decidió hacer caso omiso de Inari por ahora.

Puede ser que después de que la situación Gatou fuera manejado, todo va a comenzar a mejorar aquí.

"Entonces Naruto-san, Minervamon-san, Ranamon-san ¿De dónde son?" preguntó Tsunami desde el interior de la cocina- "Parece que ustedes son de países extranjeros!"

"Bueno, se puede decir que somos de un lugar lejano!" dijo Ranamon ya que no quería que las personas conozcan acerca que existe una dimensión paralela tipo de cosas, y que ella y su amiga Minervamon son criaturas de esa dimensión

"Yo vengo de Konogagakure pero Sali hace tres años con mis maestros aun viaje de entrenamiento a un lugar más allá de las naciones elementales, en este lugar es donde viven mis dos amigas que decidieron venir conmigo cuando iba a regresar a la aldea" dijo Naruto inventando una historia aunque en parte era cierta

"¿Eh? Eso es muy extraño!" dijo Tsunami parpadeando con diversión mientras ella volvió a entrar en el comedor- "No sabía que existía un lugar más allá de las naciones elementales"

"La mayoría de la gente tampoco sabe, nuestro hogar le gusta mantener sus secretos lejos de los extranjeros" respondió Minervamon

"De acuerdo ustedes tres, derrame hacia fuera!" resopló Inari con fastidio, sonando casi sospechosa- "¿Cómo vencer a esos matones?"

"Eh sido entrenado por mis maestros a pelear contra amenazas muchos peores que esos matones de segunda, lo mismo ocurre con Ranamon y Minervamon también fueron entrenadas con sus respectivos maestros a luchar" dijo Naruto ya que era otra cosa cierta…

Ranamon pertenece a un grupo de digimon que son los descendientes de los 10 guerreros legendarios que salvaron el digimundo hace millones de años, siendo ella la descendiente del antiguo digimon del elemento agua AncientMermaidmon. Ella junto con sus compañeros ha entrenado juntos para ser la nueva generación de leyendas. Naruto la conoció mientras trataba de acceder su modo bestia y con su ayuda se formo una amistad

En cambio Minervamon es miembro de los Olimpos XII un grupo de doce digimon tipo Chamán Mega-nivel que se podría decir que son rivales de los Royal Kinght que cada uno sus respectivos dominios. Cuando la conoció fue primero una rivalidad común que luego paso a ser una gran amistad

"Tonterías! Aun si son entrenados igual morirán a manos de Gatou!" grito Inarin y corrió a su habitación.

"Ese palo de golf, como se atreve!" grito Ranamon enojada

"Lo lamento mucho lo de Inari!" dijo Tsunami inclinó disculpándose- "Gracias a Gatou aquí todo el mundo ha perdido la voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa"

"Puedo entender lo que está pasando" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa casual- "Es algo que sucede cuando un tirano no se controla de esta manera!"

"Yo digo que vayamos y le pateemos su culo lejos de este pueblo" dijo Minervamon como sostenía su espada

"No podemos hacer un movimiento sin tener una estrategia para asegurarnos que no habrá repercusiones" dijo Naruto

"Minervamon-san, Ranamon-san puedo preguntarles una cosa…Por qué su nombre terminan en mon?" Preguntó Tsunami con curiosidad y, probablemente, con el deseo de cambiar el tema.

"Bueno es algo difícil de explicarlo pero tiene que ver con nuestros ancestros debido a sus poderes más haya que las personas podían comprender…es tradición tener ese sufijo en el nombre" dijo Minervamon inventando una escusa

"Ya veo" dijo Tsunami comprendiendo un poco

Varios golpes en la puerta se escucharon como Naruto y compañia parpadeó al ver a un hombre mayor entró con aspecto deprimido y enojado al mismo tiempo. Llevaba ropas de obrero y una botella de sake fue atada a la cintura. Tenía el pelo blanco y barba con gafas puestas. A partir de las fotos de la familia colgados en la pared, era fácil suponer que él debe ser el padre de Tsunami, Tazuna cuyo nombre fue escrito en la placa de identificación en la puerta principal. Era bastante obvio por ahora que estaba en desacuerdo con el tirano local debido al puente que estaba construyendo.

"Estoy en casa!" El viejo dejó escapar un suspiro, parecía poco natural frustrado con algo o alguien

"Bienvenido a casa otou-san!" dijo Tsunami saludando a su padre con un abrazo.

Tazuna dio un guiño a su hija, Él parpadeó sorprendido al ver que Naruto, Minervamon y Ranamon estaban en la mesa de comedor.

"Eh, ¿quiénes son esos niños, Tsunami?" pregunto Tazuna

"Oh, ellos son Naruto, Minervamon y Ranamon!" dijo Tsunami introdujendo al ninja y a las digimons-. "Ellos tres nos salvó a mi y a Inari de un grupo de matones!"

Los ojos de Tazuna se abrieron de diversión. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras agitaba a ellos- "Creo que les debo un gracias!"

"¡Feh! Eso no era nada, viejo. Solo hicimos lo correcto" dijo Ranamon encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa,

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato con este tipo Gatou?" pregunto Minervamons

En la mirada de asombro de constructor de dicho puente, Tsunami decidió explicar -"Ellos no son de por aquí!"

Tazuna dio una inclinación de cabeza y comenzó con una expresión bastante sombría en su cara- "Bueno, yo no sé por dónde empezar..."

Aun si era humano o digimon siempre había una cosa que se mantuvo constante en matones, y Gatou estaba en un nivel completamente nuevo.

Gatou no era sólo un multimillonario y magnate, que también era un criminal. El hecho de que al parecer también fue una gran cara de este tipo en el mundo de los negocios significaba que nadie, ni siquiera las aldeas shinobi, podían hacer nada por él. Era demasiado grande, un símbolo demasiado alto en el mundo, demasiado de una mercancía. Eso fue todo un pensamiento intimidante. En este lugar, la empresa de Gatou y sus productos y servicios eran conocidos en todo el mundo. El problema era que Gatou fue tanto increíblemente torcido como su riqueza. Utilizó samuráis, mercenarios, piratas, señores de la droga, las organizaciones criminales y shinobi para sus trabajos corruptos

Lo que esta sucediendo en la tierra de las olas es un gran ejemplo de la tirania de Gatou, primero este lugar es una isla. La única forma en que se conecta a otros lugares fue a través de envíos. Él utilizó la violencia y la riqueza para hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de transporte marítimo. En Nami, el control de las vías de agua significa controlar todo. Algunas personas trataron de oponerse a él y le desafiaron con gran valor. Desafortunadamente Gato los sacrificó todo justo en frente de toda la ciudad. O el ejemplo de ellos más como hecho. Aunque sus acciones pueden ser eclipsadas con las acciones que algunos digimon malignos han hecho eso no signifique que su nombre quede impune.

Hasta ahora lo único que se detiene es ir a la guarida de Gatou y despedazarlo era la falta de conocimiento. Era más que claro que Naruto iba a salvar de la tierra de las olas de la tirania de Gatou pero no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos innecesarios y poner en peligro todo sólo porque él estaba enojado con él.

Una cosa que le hizo preguntarse, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no Gatou dejó de hacerlo en el puente?

Tazuna les explicó que el puente fue sancionado por el propio Daimyo del agua, Gatou no podía destruir el puente sin correr el riesgo de una investigación. Por más indignante que parecía creer, Gatou temía un poco el sistema.

El puente no sólo se conectaría con la onda de tierra firme, se rompería el monopolio de Gatou y mantenga sobre la tierra de las olas. También daría a la gente la fuerza para romper la bodega del Gato sobre ellos.

"Minervamon, Ranamon, necesito conversar con ustedes en privado" dijo Naruto como fue a la cocina de la casa como las digimon lo siguieron –"Que opinan"

"Ese Gatou me desagrada, quiero mandarle una ola justo en su culo" dijo Ranamo enojada

"Él ha causado daño a este lugar y debe ser detenido" dijo Minervamon

"Entonces nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta que el problema de Gatou se termine una vez por todas" dijo Naruto recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza de sus amigas

Luego de su reunión, Naruto hblo con Tazuna y decidio junto con sus amigas ayudarlo y así se convirtieron en miembros del hogar de Tazuna y protegerlos de los matones de Gatou. El hombre de edad miro al joven como le dio las gracias

Durante los siguientes días Naruto aun con su traje de Shinobimon, Ranamon y Minervamon siguieron buscando los matones de Gatou a lo largo de la localidad, sobre todo para llamar la atención del Gatou y en parte para batir la pulpa de ellos. Una vez hecho las dos digimon se quedaron en casa de Tazuna en ayudar a Tsunami y ser sus guardaespaldas en caso que algunos matones quisieran atacarla.

En cuanto Naruto fue ayudar a Tazuna con el puente mientras el anciano fue a buscar a sus compañeros de trabajo para continuar con el puente. Naruto estaba con su ropa normal que tiene debajo de la armadura, consista una camisa negra con chaqueta naranja con bordes negros con un símbolo de una shuriken en la espalda junto con un remolino rojo en el centro. Pantalones negros y zapatos ninjas del mismo color

Volviendo con lo sucedido, las cosas no era lo que esperaban para bien

Cuando fue a visitar la casa de uno de sus compañeros la puerta fue abierta rápidamente fuertemente como una mujer de mediana edad dando un paso adelante con una sonrisa tan falsa que podría ser visto a millas de distancia.

"Lo siento mucho, Tazuna, pero Reno -kun seré incapaz de seguir trabajando en el puente. Por favor perdonarlo por cualquier juramento roto y no se enoje . Que aún es joven." Dijo a anciana dando un arco a medias y luego se cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que una respuesta se pudiera hacer

"Bueno", dijo Tazuna con falsa alegría- "parece que vamos tener un hombre menos en el trabajo."

Se hicieron tres paradas más de naturaleza similar pero diferente.

Una de las mujeres que respondieron a la puerta había dado a Tazuna el aspecto más sucio que Naruto había presenciado que le recordó a las miradas que su hogar le daba y había visto algunos desagradables dirigidos a su manera particular antes de golpear la cerró sin decir una palabra. Otro tenía lágrimas en los ojos les dijo como si fuera, ellos cada uno con un rollo de desayuno y cortésmente pedir que se vayan antes de que sus presencias generaron críticas y la atención no deseada.

Estaban aterrorizados.

Nunca dijeron el nombre de Gatou, pero puede ser que también se han pintado en sangre a lo largo de los lados de sus casas para que todos lo vean.

Naruto decidió no perder el tiempo más y dio un sello de mano –"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Tazuna parpadeó sorprendido como una cortina de humo apareció y diez clones del rubio aparecieron.

El Kage bunshin no jutsu, una técnica rango A que permite al usuario crear clones sólidos y puede obtener experiencias de ellos una vez que se disipen, gracias a ellos la formación de Naruto fue más fácil.

"Tienes voluntarios abuelo!" dijo Naruto como sus clones levantaron sus puños

"¿Por lo menos sabe acerca de la construcción de un puente?" Bromeó Tazuna

"Puedo hacer todo el trabajo pesado, seguiré sus instrucciones y permanecer fuera del camino. Se puede pasar almuerzos, mientras tanto," dijo Naruto

Tazuna entrecerró los ojos detrás de unas gafas de tiempo gastado- "¿Cuál es su precio, chico?"

. "No es necesario hacer esto, lo hago porque es mi deber como Royal Knight ayudar a la gente" dijo Naruto –"Así que tranquilo viejo y dígame que debo hacer primero"

Tazuna sonrió al ver la fuerza del chico como empezó a darle las instrucciones de su trabajo…

Aunque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a grandes pesos por el entrenamiento, esto era pedazo de torta incluso eso aumentó la moral de la mayoría de los obreros trabajando en el puente.

"Las bebidas y el almuerzo están listo!" anuncio Tsunami anunciaron alegremente. Ella e Inari vendría todos los días con agua limpia para los trabajadores para beber y comidas caseras, preparados con la ayuda de las digimons con Ranamon consiguiendo pescado y Minervamon con carne y frescas verduras

Naruto estiró los brazos con un bostezo mientras Ranamon y Minervamon entregaron a él cada una de ella una caja de almuerzos

"Te trajimos algo para comer" dijo Ranamon

"Lo hicimos nosotras misma" sonrio Minervamon

"En serio? Gracias chicas, en serio no debieron hacer esto" dijo Naruto como probo la comida –"Vaya realmente esta delicioso"

"Nos alegra que te haya gustado" dijo Ranamon

"Dime Naruto, Cómo te va con el trabajo?" preguntó Minervamon

"El viejo es uno de los peores empleadores que he trabajado!" bromeó Naruto con una sonrisa juguetona

"Lo que acabas de decir palo de golf?" pregunto Tazuna mal visto mientras

"Entonces, ¿cuánto trabajo aún queda por hacer?" pregunto Ranamon

"Estamos a medio camino, supongo" dijo Naruto -"Por lo tanto, se debe preparar alrededor de un mes!"

Justo cuando todo el mundo estaba teniendo una charla agradable y el almuerzo, una vuelta niebla comenzó a rodar en. En la tierra de las olas, densa niebla era un fenómeno bastante común. Es por eso que la aldea ninja cercana se llama Kirigakure (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla).

Pero esta no era una niebla normal, Naruto lo sabia al igual que sus amigas...

Los hombres estaban empezando a tener miedo, ya habían pocos corrieron por sus vidas. La niebla ya se había convertido tan gruesa como una sopa. Tsunami había agarrado Inari fuertemente y se cubrió los ojos.

La muerte no era nuevo para ellos, pero todavía tenía instintos de protegerse. Naruto parpadeó como algo rodó por debajo de sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron de realización como se dedujo que era una cabeza humana, aún sangrando

"Aahhh, una cabeza!" grito Ranamon del susto

"Es Jako. Desapareció hace un par de días" grito uno de los trabajadores

"Debe ser ninjas!"

Un grupo de trabajadores gritó al unísono.

"Naruto!" dijo Minervamon

"Estoy en ello" respondió el rubio haciendo una posición de manos-"Digiton: Kenshutsu (estilo digital: detección) susurró antes que su visión fuera compuesta en su totalidad de un mapeo 3D . Combinado con una técnica que le enseñaron a mejorar su audición, sus sentidos tomaron la forma de un radar o sonar que no se vio afectado por la niebla delante de él

Naruto vio una cadena forrada con hojas pequeñas volando a Tazuna y rápidamente saltó por encima de un pilar y golpeó al revés, desviandolo con sus propias manos.

Escondido detrás del espesor de la niebla eran los hermanos demonio que sintieron su cadena siendo desviado cayendo al suelo. Ambos dejaron escapar gemido, esto significaba que estaban ahora mirando hacia arriba contra un enemigo competente.

Naruto redujo los ojos hacia sus adversarios. Uno llevaba una respirador que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara y una grande, con garras, guante venenoso en el brazo derecho, que tenía una cadena que sale de ella que tenía el otro extremo unido al propio guante de su pareja. También llevaba una especie de Ribben con un cuerno sobre ella. Otro era bastante idéntica a su compañero, aunque su cinta tenía dos cuernos sobre ella.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo como preparo otra posición de manos-" Digi-Armor change: Shinobimon!" dijo como todo su cuerpo estallo en una esfera de poder y luego pequeños hexágonos estaban adjuntándose en todo su cuerpo siendo cubierta por una armadura.

Al término estaba en su armadura como Royal Knight conocida como Shinobimon

Sin perder un instante corrió hacia los hermanos demonios.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron como Gouzu, el hermano mayor fue a la derecha, y Meizu, el hermano más joven fue hacia la izquierda.

Naruto se detuvo como estaban rastreando las energías de su oponente como sintio a uno de ellos detrás suyo, inmediatamente esquivo el ataque de Meizua. Cuando se acercó, Gouzu estaba frente a él, cortando al ninja con su garra. Sin embargo Naruto bloqueo la garra con su katana, al mismo tiempo, se dio la vuelta y golpeó con su pien en la cara de Gouzu.

Gouzu tambaleó hacia atrás y miró a Naruto-"Un golpe de suerte." Dio un salto hacia su hermano que había comenzado lentamente levantarse

"Está bien, hermano?" El más joven preguntó.

Meizu asintió- "Sí, él sólo me punzo un poco"

"Todavía no podemos dejar que se salga con eso!" grito Gouzu

Naruto sonrió bajo su máscara, como reacciono una vez más esquivando otro ataque, moviéndose en una serie de lanzamientos, sabiendo de los años de experiencia luchando contra otros digimon sabia que Meizu estaría allí para atacarlo por detrás. Inmediatamente salto hacia atrás como lanzo una serie de shuriken pero los hermanos demonios lo bloquearon con sus garras o era lo que pensaban porque al momento que hicieron contacto causo una serie de explosiones lanzándolos en el aire

"Je, pedazo de torta" dijo Naruto en burl

Los hermanos demonio había tenido suficiente por ahora, tenían que matar al anciano y no perder tiempo en que diablo sea esa persona.

Ambos de ellos dio un guiño a la otra y empezó a ir a través de varias posiciones de mano- "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (estilo de agua: jutsu bala de agua)" Los dos gritaron, emitiendo dos grandes balas de agua, que se combinaron y se duplicó en tamaño.

"Digiton: Kachi Kachi Kochín!" dijo Naruto inhalando profundamente como su máscara se abrió una ranura para luego lanzar una respiración rápida, emitiendo un rayo congelante chocando contra el ataque de sus oponentes

Ambos ninjas de Kiri miraron en shock como su ataque quedó encerrado en un enorme trozo de hielo y se disparó hacia ellos. Con la enorme masa y la velocidad que poseía, era absolutamente imposible de esquivar.

Cuando se puso en contacto, la fuerza de ella levantó los hermanos Akuma unas pocas pulgadas en el aire antes de ser enviados en espiral hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo glorificado. Gouzu fue el primero en llegar de vuelta en sus pies, Él gruñó con rabia una vez que se dio cuenta de que su frente había empezado a sangrar.

"El juego no es tan divertido una vez que comience a perder, no es así?" comentó Naruto en burla

Gouzu empujó hacia adelante como un torpedo levantando su mano con garras, con la intención de terminar este una vez por todas.

"Digiton: Phatomon dankai (paso phantomon)" susurro Naruto como su cuerpo tomo un tono fantasmal

Para la sorpresa del kiri nin había transpasado el cuerpo de Naruto como si no estuviera ahí.

"Digiton: Gokuhyō (hielo polar)" escucho su voz como sintio una ráfaga de viento helado que pasa a través de su cuerpo.

Gouzo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal el momento en que aterrizó en el suelo. grito de dolor cuando el hielo comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo, Dentro de unos momentos, estaba encerrado en su totalidad en hieloe de pies a cabeza. Siguiendo detrás de un crujido del iceberg pequeño se cayó al suelo.

"Hermano ..." dijo Meizu antes de girar una mirada sobre Naruto- "¡TE MATARÉ!"

"Por favor, como si no escuchara esta línea antes" se quejo Naruto ignorando al ninja como simplemente saco su katana y recorto las garras a la mitad y dio una patada de hacha impactando al ninja al suelo

"Su hermano no está muerto todavía, pero puede cambiar en cualquier momento!" dijo Naruto con voz espeluznante que haría orgulloso a un tal royal kinght (adivinen cúal)- "Pero por ahora los estoy dejando que se vayan"

"Por .. ¿Por qué?" Tartamudeó Gouzu debido al miedo

"Dile a Gatou que estar preparado, porque Shinobimon está tras de él!" dijo Naruto como lanzo a Gouzo hacia su hermano congelado –"Ahora fuera de aquí! Digiton: Jūouken! (golpe del rey bestia" grito lanzando un golpe que tomo forma de la cabeza de un león lanzando a ambos hermanos demonios arrojandolos sobre la superficie del agua haciendo que gritaran de de dolor durante el proceso.

Naruto suspiro como desactivo su modo

"Todo el mundo animar a Naruto, no sólo nos está ayudando con la construcción del puente, sino que también está de pie entre nosotros y los de Gatou. Saludos a Shinobimon" dijo Tazuna victoreando

Naruto estaba rodeado de todos los trabajadores, todos ellos procedentes hacia adelante para expresar su agradecimiento por detener a los ninjas de Kiri antes de que pudieran matar a Tazuna o cualquiera de ellos. Por supuesto eso nunca sucederá

Tsunami puso un poco sentimental y de hecho lo abrazó mientras Ranamon y Minervamon lo felicitaron como la doncella serpente estaba aun más ansiosa de tener un larguero con su amigo…

Sorprendentemente el último en presentarse fue Inari, sí que era bastante algo teniendo en cuenta que el chico había hecho otra cosa que hablar mal de él y sus amigas desde que llegó aquí.

"¿Es cierto? Puede proteger al abuelo?" pregunto Inari con los ojos vidriosos

"Ese era el plan niño!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa –"Aunque no sé si puedo mantener el ritmo con el vejete siempre gritando como un alma en pena", añadió con una sonrisa juguetona

"Eso lo veremos palo de golf!" dijo Tazuna riendose, por primera pero algo lo tenia preocupado, no era que confiara en Naruto y sus amigas en ayudarlo pero necesitaba toda ayuda posible, lo mejor es pedir a una aldea ninja refuerzos, solo espera que esta decisión sea la correcta...

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	4. Chapter 3

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 3: El niño y el zorro**

Habían pasado almenaos una semana desde lo ocurrido en el puente con los hermanos akuma. Las noticia de Shinobis siendo derrotado por un misterioso héroe llamado Shinobimon se extendió como un incendio forestal, mientras que Naruto estaba agradecido que no habían dicho su verdadera indentidad ya que traería personas no deseadas de su antigua vida.

Cuando Tazuna había preguntado porque no quería que su aldea supiera que uno de sus ninjas salvaron este pueblo Naruto le conto que tenía mala relación con su pueblo debido un incidente en su nacimiento y era muy personal, por eso pidió que no revelaran su identidad. Tazuna asintió ya que al ver la expresión de su rostro, debió ser una mala experiencia si no quiere hablar del tema pero le dijo que fuera lo que fuera aun lo seguirán viendo como su héroe y una buena persona ganado una sonrisa del rubio

Una cosa era lo que tenia Naruto preocupado, A pesar de todo lo que hacía la gente todavía no podía desafiar abiertamente Gato. A pesar de que algunos trabajadores hicieron reunirse con ellos, pero en general el efecto no fue tan inspirador como él esperaba.

El cambio más positivo que vio fue en Inari, ya no hizo muecas a él o abiertamente se burló de él. Esto no quiere decir que se convirtieron en hermanos durante la noche, el niño era más acogedor a su presencia entonces se solía ser. Bueno, fue bueno ver una sonrisa del niño melancólica de vez en cuando.

Hasta ahora, los trabajos de construcción iba bien. Habían conseguido algunos voluntarios y sus números fueron aumentando lentamente. Gato no hizo un movimiento hasta el momento eso hizo Naruto preocuparse sabiendo que algo estaba planeando pero fuera lo que fuese estaba preparado.

Tazuna había salido del pueblo hace unos días ya que dijo que iba a buscar un poco de ayuda externa, Naruto tenía sospecha de esto pero tuvo que omitirlo. Con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Naruto junto con Minervamon y Ranamon seguían caminando a lo largo del camino solitario que era la vida; siendo un lugar apartado agradable que encontró después de las horas de vagar a su destino actual. Naruto alzó la vista en el cielo, sonriendo hacia las nubes y el sol poniente.

"Es un lugar perfecto para entrenar" dijo el rubio

" _ **Ya lo creo, sin duda es un escenario ideal para entrenar"**_ dijo una voz masculina bestial de la nada

"Veo que ya despertaste. Y pensé que dormir casi un mes era solo un decir, bola de pelos" dijo Naruto

" _ **Tú sabes que me gusta dormir palo de golf, es algo que me caracteriza"**_ dijo de nuevo la voz que se descubrió que venía dentro de la cabeza de Naruto y solo él podía comunicarse

"En vez de ser un zorro eres más a un perezoso de nueve colas, Kurama baka" dijo Naruto riéndose

" _ **Lo dice el descendiente de los monos, y ellos son más inteligentes que usted niño"**_ dijo Kurama con una risa

"Esa fue buena" dijo Naruto

" _ **Soy ingenioso como un zorro"**_ dijo Kurama

"Pero si tu eres un zorro" dijo Naruto

" _ **Por eso"**_ dijo Kurama

Así es damas y caballeros, les presento al Kyubi no Kitsune, conocido como Kurama y bola de pelos de parte de Naruto.

Ahora se preguntan…Como es que el Biju más poderoso del mundo esta charlando con su Jinchūriki como si fueran amigos?

Pues verán durante los tres años de entrenamientos en el digimundo con los Royal Knight, Naruto tenía que enfrentarse su mayor desafío…conocer al causante de todo su dolor…

* _ **Flash back***_

" _ **Naruto, es momento que te enfrentes a tus temores"**_ _dijo Imperialdramon M.P como estaba de pie junto con Naruto debajo de un circulo con varios códigos_ _ **-"Estás preparado?"**_

" _Si, Imperialdramon-sensei" dijo Naruto_

" _ **Bien, lo primero que quiero que hagas es que cierres los ojos y medite en lo más profundo de tu subconciente"**_ _dijo Imperialdramon_

" _O-OK.." dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de loto y cerro los ojos_

" _ **Ignora los riudos del mundo exterior y concéntrate en tu interior. Haz que tu mente viaje en lo más profundo de tu subconciente"**_ _dijo Imperialdramon M.P_

 _Naruto tomo respiraciones calmadas como dejo de escuchar los sonidos de su entorno como su mente se abría entrando en un estado de espacio mental dentro de su cabeza_

 _"¿Hola? Cualquier zorro allí?" pensó para sí mismo, "ninguna en absoluto? Yo sé que estás ahí!"_

 _Durante unos momentos no hubo respuesta, salvo por el sonido de sus propios pensamientos haciendo eco a su vez. A continuación, la oscuridad se desvaneció para revelar barras, grandes barras de metal que pertenecen a las puertas igualmente masivas de una jaula, un trozo de papel con el carácter de "sello" estaba en el centro._

 _"¿Eh?" era la mejor respuesta Naruto como observaba que ahora estaba en una especie de alcantarillado. Mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, señaló que estaba por agua por el tobillo._

" _ **Así que mi carcelero decidió visitarme"**_

 _Naruto escucho una voz proveniente de la jaula como de pronto un solo ojo masivo se abre mirando a Naruto perezosam._

 _ **"Estoy sorprendido que decidieras contactar conmigo, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo lo ibas a hacer."**_ _Dijo la voz_

 _Naruto dio la criatura una mirada de incertidumbre -"Eres el Kyubi?"_

 _Su pregunta fue recibida con una risa baja - "_ _ **Dar al palo de golf un premio"**_ _dijo con un destello de largos dientes afilados torcidos en una sonrisa aterradora se hizo visible._ _ **–En efecto, soy el Kyubi no yoko en carne y hueso."**_

 _Al oír esto algo se disparó en el interior de Naruto, diez años de soledad, Ignorado por su padres, odiado por el pueblo, la frustración y la ira explotó fuera de él como una tempestad._

 _"¡Es tu culpa!" gritó Naruto- "Es debido a que todo el mundo me odia y que mi familia me ignora!"_

 _Un bajo resoplido era todo lo que recibió en respuesta, lo que llevó a Naruto que apretar los dientes de rabia_

 _"¿Por qué atacaste el pueblo?" exigió Naruto -"yo no estaría solo o tratada como si fuera un don nadie si acababa de dejar el pueblo en paz!"_

 _Las enormes garras del zorro demonio chocaron contra las barras con suficiente fuerza que la onda de choque resultante golpeó a Naruto de sus pies._

 _ **"No haga acusaciones cuando no sabe todo el niño hechos!"**_ _gruñó el Kyuubi.-_ _ **"Es culpa de los ninjas que nunca me dejan solo!"**_

 _Naruto lo miró todavía indignada, pero no obstante perplejo por ese último comentari-: "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

" _ **Ustedes los humanos siempre han estado a casando a los Biju por nuestros poderes para que?!...Los seres humanos son codiciados de poder que no dudarían en lastimar a sus propias familias para obtener poder"**_ gruño el Kyubi –" _ **Como te sentirías si estuvieras siendo perseguido, capturado, y ser utiliza en contra de su voluntad?!"**_

 _Naruto no dijo nada como posiblemente se enojaría, el joven rubio se sintió algo simpático para el Kyubi, a ser tratado como un objeto sonaba horrible, ..._

" _Lo siento" dijo Naruto causando al biju mirarlo con sorpresa –"Disculpa por gritarte, no sabía que la vida de un Biju sea tan difícil…Es solo que tanto años siendo ignorado y odiado…pero eso no justifica que debo culparte de que esto pasara" miro al zorro demonio_

' _ **Este niño…'**_ _pensó el Kyubi como es la primera vez que un ser humano se disculpe_

 _"Empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero esta vez lo hare mejor" dijo Naruto -Mi nombre es i Naruto, el siguiente Royal Knight." se presento como él mira hacia el zorro. -"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

 _Durante varios momentos nada ocurrirá tan azul determinado quedó en rojo furioso, aunque la rabia parece mucho menor entonces lo hacía antes. Entonces los ojos rojos cerrados como un resoplido divertido soplaron hacia fuera de las fosas nasales masivas. Enrojecimiento de los ojos abiertos de nuevo y fija Naruto con una mirada aburrida._

 _ **"¿Y por qué debería dar mi nombre humano? ¿Qué has hecho para ganar el derecho a saber mi nombre?"**_ _dijo el Kyuubi_

 _? "Hey, yo solo pregunte Apuesto a que soy el primer ser humano preguntarle su nombren como nunca!" dijo Naruto_

 _ **"Es cierto",**_ _admitió Kyuubi,- "_ _ **Pero lo que hace diferente de todos los demás? Cómo sé que no me encerraras**_ _ **o tratarme como una mascota como todos los otros humanos?"**_

 _"Por un lado, no quiero ni tu poder!" gritó Naruto-, "ya he decidido que voy a mostrar a todos incluido usted "quién es Naruto! Voy a ser fuerte por mi cuenta!" declaró:-"Te entiend…Entiendo que los humanos te han tratado como basura y sé lo que se siente, apesta tener tu existencia negada por todos. Tenerte sellado dentro de mí no ha hecho mi vida fácil, ¿sabes? ""_

 _El Kyuubi se inclina ligeramente la cabeza_

 _Naruto lo sabía._

 _En ese sentido no eran tan diferentes._

 _Aun así…_

 _ **"¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre de todos modos?"**_ _pregunto el Kyuni_

 _Esyo hizo a. Naruto fue llevado de vuelta por la pregunta-"Yo"_

 _¿Por qué quería saber tan mal?_

 _Ni siquiera le gustaba el zorro, pero al menos entendía lo que sentía el zorro._

 _. "No estoy seguro" dijo Naruto frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.-"Todo lo que sé es que estamos atrapados entre sí nos guste o no. Puede que no me gusta, pero simplemente no puedo pretender no estás ahí tampoco. Por lo menos que puedo darle el respeto que se merece."_

 _Una vez más durante varios momentos del dos se miraron el uno al otro: honesto azul en intrigado rojo. A continuación, una risa profunda y gutural se levantó de la garganta del Kyuubi como la bestia se echó hacia atrás y se rió. Su risa haciendo eco a lo largo de la jaula, la cara de Naruto se convirtió en una de irritación._

 _"Oh olvídalo, yo no digo nada más." Dijo Naruto volvió a dejarlo frustrado más con él mismo, entonces el zorro._

 _¿Qué demonios había estado pensando en venir aquí?_

 _ **"Kurama."**_

 _Naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. La risa se había terminado pero no se había capturado ese último bit. ¿Qué le dijo el zorro acaba de decir?_

 _"¿Qué?" pregunto el rubio_

 _ **"Mi nombre es Kurama,"**_ _dijo Kurama repitiendo claramente:-_ _ **"No me hagas que lo repita de nuevo."**_

 _"Kurama eh?' pensó Naruto para sí mismo antes de sonreírle- "Eso es un bonito nombre!" dijo_

 _ **"Sí lo es, mucho mejor que 'Naruto' de todos modos,"**_ _dijo el zorro_ _ **-"Usted dijo que iba a 'mostrar todos quien es Naruto' ¿correcto?"**_

 _"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Naruto radiantemente- "No voy a renunciar hasta que todo el mundo me reconoce!"_

 _ **"Je,"**_ _rió Kurama, el mocoso era un arrogante, pero su corazón parecía estar en el lugar correcto en lo más mínimo-._ _ **"Luego de hacerlo, me gustaría ver quién es Naruto'."**_

 _"¡Lo tienes!" respondió Naruto mientras empezó a desvanecerse-, "Hasta luego Kurama!"_

 _Viendo Naruto desaparercer, Kurama se acomodó en su jaula y le dio una pequeña sonrisa;_

' _ **quizás éste sería diferente'**_

 ***Fin del flash back***

Después de este día, Naruto y Kurami se hicieron amigos…aunque su amistad estuvo con altibajos pero al final se hicieron cercanos. Kurama le conto que los padres de Naruto fueron estúpidos en separarlo de su chakra ya que el alma es quien la produce, así que lo que tiene sellado en sus hermanas se estará desapareciendo gradualmente mientras Kurama recuperaba lentamente su chakra hasta estar completo.

" _ **Hey Naruto, necesito estirarme un poco, serias tan amable"**_ dijo Kurama

"Por supuesto" dijo Naruto haciendo una pose de mano –"Digiton: Dejitaru seishin no jittai (estilo digital: materialización del espíritu digital)"

Durante el tiempo Naruto perfecciono una técnica para que Kurama pudiera salir libremente al mundo terrenal sin alterar el sello. Aunque para eso su espíritu seria materializado en un digimon con mayor de sus poderes sellados dentro de Naruto, Kurama no le vio problema mientras pueda estar salir y disfrutar del paisaje ya que no soportaba vivir en una alcantarilla…

Una extraña capa rojizo rodea el cuerpo de Naruto como empezó a moverse saliendo de su cuerpo y tomar forma solida. Cuando se termino había una gran digimon zorro grande, de pelaje color naranja, con un hocico blanco, dos marcas negras debajo de cada ojo, y un símbolo yin yang en su frente junto con cada pierna. Tenía una melena más larga y llamas de color rojo intenso alrededor de sus patas y puntas de la cola. Había una cuerda blanca y roja atada en un arco con dos campanas de oro que se le atribuye que fue envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Un rasgo característico eran sus nueve colas fluidas que poseía cada uno se inclina con llamas rojas místicas.

" _ **Ah genial es sentir la brisa del bosque"**_ dijo Kurama estirando su cuerpo –" _ **Realmente es extraño tener el cuerpo de un digimon…como era que se llamaba ese tipo?"**_

"Kyubimon" respondió Minervamon

" _ **Meh, calza perfectamente"**_ dijo Kurama –" _ **Entonces niño, que hacemos aquí?"**_

"Pense que sería bueno que entrenáramos y si mal no recuerdo le debo un duelo con minerva-chan" dijo Naruto mirando a la digimon –"Que dices?"

"Claro que si! Estaba esperando el momento para pedírtelo" dijo Minervamon con una sonrisa como sujetaba su enorme espada conocida como Olympia

Naruto sonrió como saco su katana hecha de **Cromo Digizoide** un metal raro del digimundo y uno de los metales más fuerte que una vez hayan visto

Pronto, Naruto y Minervamon se apartaron el uno del otro hasta estar a una distancia adecuada. El ninja y la digimons sonrieron el uno al otro mientras qapretaban con fuerza sus armas,

Ninguno hizo un movimiento como se observaban el uno al otro, no emitieron ningún sonido como solo se podia escuchar el sonido del viento en las hojas, pronto una hoja cayo del árbol, al momento que toco el suelo Minervamon fue la primera en reaccionar

Se abalanzo a una gran velocidad y dio un salto en el aire y se lanzó sobre Naruto en como un águila. Su espada se balanceo como realizo una barra

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, con un movimiento veloz giro su cuerpo haciendo un corte en diagonal pero Minervamon con los años que entreno junto con él estaba medio esperando esto, Al momento que las espadas chocaron Minervamon realizo una patada giratoria.

Naruto tropezó hacia atrás como los pies se puso en contacto con el pecho. deslizando rápidamente hacia su derecha, agarró el pie y lanzó a la diginon, utilizando su propio movimiento en contra de ella

Patinando por la hierba Minervamon apretó los dientes y se lanzó de nuevo, comenzando con una huelga con su espada. Naruto intercepta el ataque con su katana como la digimon repetidamente hace swing con su espada y en cada una el ninja rubia las bloqueaba.

"Digikenjutsu: Kotemon! Atsui atama! (Estilo de espada digital: Kotemon, Hot head)" dijo Naruto haciendo un golpe con su espada

Minervamon lo bloqueo pero al hacerlo causo una pequeña explosión con una llamarada al contacto con su arma haciendo retroceder por el impacto

"Tramposo*cof* Usaste uno de tus jutsu *cof* dijo Minervamon tosiendo un poco por el humo de la explosión

"Numero uno es kenjutsu un arte de espada; dos no dijimos nada acerca de que no podamos hacer técnicas especialesy tres soy un ninja y los ninjas nunca juegan limpio, recuerdas?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Lo sé" dijo Minervamon como se preparo –"Pero me las pagaras. Espada Dominion!" grito disparando un haz de energía blanca al agitar su espada

"Wow" dijo Naeuro reaccionando a tiempo como repele el ataque con su katana –"Eso estubo cerca"

"Ronda de la Alegre Locura" grito Minervamon creando una línea horizontal con su espada a una velocidad que la vista no puede seguir, formando un tornado

Naruto se cubrió como el fuerte viento le empujaba pero tenía su mirada más en su oponente

"Digikenjutsu: Karatenmon no Satori (estilo de espada digital: Ilustración de Karatenmon)" murmuro Naruto como tenso su cuerpo

Como el tornado cubrió la vista, Minervamon salió de allí como balanceo su espada pero para su sorpresa fue bloqueada

Los ojos de Naruto dieron un brillo causando un mal presentimiento a la digimon

"Mierda! No me diga" pensó Minervamon

Naruto mueve su katana haciendo que Olympia volara por los aires antes de clavarse en la tierra, Minervamon miro como la punta de la katana la apuntaba

"Parece que gano Minerva-chan" sonrió Naruto

"Supongo que si" suspiro Minervamon en la derrota o eso era lo que creía como tuvo una sonrisa ante una idea-"Oh Naruto-kun~"

Naruto miro confuso ante el tono de voz de su amiga mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro –"Qué haces?" pregunto

"Solo quiero darle a mi oponente un beso" dijo Minervamon coquetamente

"Q-Qué?!" dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos

"Eh!" grito Ranamon de sorpresa y con un rubor

' _ **Oh ya veo lo que planea…jeje'**_ pensó Kurama con una sonrisa sabiendo de antemano lo que planea la digimon

"Na-ru-to-kun~" dijo Minervamon como coloco su mano en la katana de Naruto e hizo que bajara para estar más cerca del rubio

"*Glup* Que debo hacer en esta situación' pensó Naruto con un rubor como podía ver los labios de su amiga digimon

Cuando Naruto no sabia que hacer Minervamon sonrió maliciosamente como de pronto con un movimiento de Judo lanza a Naruto al suelo desconcertado de lo que acaba de pasar…

"Jajaja, no puedo creer que caíste en esto" se rió Minervamon

"Tramposa" declaro Naruto como se levanto del suelo con sus mejillas rojas

"Tú fuiste quien comenzó, yo solo seguí el juego. Además recuerda que tus enemigos no pelearan justos en una pelea" dijo Minervamon

" _ **Ella tiene un punto palo de golf…je, deberías ver la cara que hiciste, realmente eres un tonto"**_ se burlo Kurama

"Cállate bola de pelos!" grito Naruto pero se detuvo cuando oyó el leve ruido de metal golpeando metal- "Hey escucharon eso?" pregunto

"¿Escuchar que?" preguntó Ranamon con

" _ **Suena como que hay una pelea no muy lejos de aquí"**_ dijo Kurama

"Tenemos que averiguarlo" dijo Naruto como de inmediato corrió hacia el sonido, Kurami lo siguió dejando a las dos digimon solas

"Sera mejor seguirlos" dijo Minervamon

"Si, oye realmente ibas a besar a Naruto?" pregunto Ranamon

"Bueno…" dijo Minervamon con un rubor –"Digamos que una parte de mi quería besarlo" murmuro en voz baja

"Qué dijiste?" pregunto Ranamon

"Nada, solamente vayamos a donde esta Naruto-kun" dijo Minervamon corriendo hacia donde se había ido el ninja rubio

Ranamon se encogió de hombros como la siguió

Mientras tanto Naruto corrió hacia donde escuchó el sonido, parecía que era la de un combate

" Digi-Armor change: Shinobimon!" dijo Naruto cambiando a su armadura

Al acercarse se detuvo y vio a un hombre alto que se coloca encima del agua en el medio del lago con las manos en los dos orbes de agua junto a él junto con varios clones que era exactamente igual que él uno estaba a su lado sujetando una de las orbes de agua y otros dos contra un grupo.

Se dio cuenta que Tazuna estaba con ellos, quizás por eso no estaba hace una semana fue a buscar ayuda extra

Concentrándose pudo ver mejor al tipo en el agua, era un hombre que tenía vendas envueltas alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cara que lo cubre a la vista, y un protector de la frente en la cabeza que parecía estar a un lado de su cabeza. Llevaba dos calentadores del antebrazo que tenían un patrón de camuflaje oscuro en ellos, en sus piernas que llevaba pantalones anchos en el mismo patrón, y tenía las sandalias de ninja negro en sus pies. Estaba sin camisa, pero no tenía correas de cuero que sostenían una enorme espada en la espalda. La espada en sí parecía como una espada masiva que tenía dos cortes en la hoja, la primera era un círculo cerca de la parte superior y la segunda fue una semicircular cerca del mango de la pala.

Al mejorar su vista vio a las demás personas haciendo que sus ojos se ampliaran en shock

"No puede ser…" dijo Naruto como apretó los puños al reconocer a las personas al lado de Tazuna sobre todo tres de ellos que eran mujeres de cabellera roja-"Esto debe ser una broma."

Luego de tres años…

De todas las personas que ese viejo pudo haber traído porque ellos?

Por qué tenía que ser su ex familia

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	5. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 4: Incomoda reunión**

Tres años…

Tres años que pensó que jamás los veria…

Pero aquí están…

Parte de su antigua familia junto con otros Shinobis de Konoha. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Tazuna fue a Konoha para buscar ayuda en contra de Gatou, no lo culpa por eso ya que también hubieran hecho lo mismo…

Pero de todas las personas que tuvo que pedir ayuda, por qué tenía que ser Konoha?

Y en especial… por qué ellos?

Podía reconocer los dos equipos más claros que el cristal ya que los había conocido en el pasado, pero solamente tres de ellos eran importantes para el rubio ya que fueron parte de su felicidad…

Primero Kakashi Hatake, un jounin de cabellos plateados en punta que desafian la gravedad y tiene su ojos izquierdo cubierto por su banda ninja y su nariz y boca cubiertos por una máscara. Generalmente ha ayudado a Naruto a escapar de los aldeanos y lo ha cuidado, era como su hermano mayor…

La segunda persona es Yuki Uchiha. Es una niña de piel clara, con ojos grises y de pelo largo color negro ónix que le llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba una camisa larga color blanco con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, pantalón largo negro, con vendajes que envolvían en sus brazos debido al arduo entrenamiento que hace. Ella es huérfana ya que todo su clan fue asesinado por uno de sus integrantes de clan, tenía suerte que ella estaba en casa de un amiga ante todo lo sucedido. Ella es la primera amiga de Naruto en la academia, dirían que son como dos gotas de agua, ambo son personas alegres y quieren hacer lo mejor para los demás… Sinceramente Naruto tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por ella pero no sabe como expresarlo..

Por ultimo Kanzan Haruno, un chico un año mayor que Naruto, tiene el cabello de un tono rosa intenso y ojos verde esmeralda, usa una camisa azul y chaleco rojo, pantalones negros y zapatos ninjas del mismo color. Él es hijo de un par de civiles pero a demostrado tener un gran potencial de shinobi por ser un gran estratega. Aunque sus padres le dijeron nunca juntarse con Naruto, él lo ignoro y se hicieron amigos, hicieron de vez en cuando bromas juntos

Ellos tres son las personas más importantes de Naruto además del anterior Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, y los dueños del Ichiraku ramne, Teuchi y Ayame…

En cuanto los demás…

Pudo notar a Sasuke Uchiha, un miebro del clan Uchiha igual a Yuki, él es el hijo del jefe del clan o era antes de la masacre Uchiha y el culpable era su hermano mayor llamado Itachi. Es un niño de piel clara de ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, llevaba una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto y el emblema Uchiha en la espalda, y un pantalón corto negro. A diferencia de Yuki, Sasuke era una persona emo y arrogante que solo quería venganza y recuperar el orgullo a su clan. Simepre tenía malas con Naruto y usualmente lo llamaba Dobe y perdedor… Definitivamente un pendejo

La siguiente era Sakura Haruno, hermana menor de Kanzan, una chica de pelo color rosa y ojos verdes, usa un traje rojo con líneas blancas. Ella es una escusa de kunoichi y fangirl del emo Uchiha, tiene una voz que puede romper los tímpanos a alguien, y es una deshonra al nombre de kunoichi.

Ahora su antigua familia…

Primero su ex-Kaa-san llamada Kushina Uzumaki, una mejor de tez clara y pelo rojo, estaba usando el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados.

Y ahora Shio y Natsumi, hermanas gemelas y hermana menor de Naruto, ambas niñas son iguales en tener tez clara y ojos violetas, solo que Shio tiene el cabello rubio y puntas rojas y Natsumi era de cabello rojo y un mecho amarillo en zigzag

Familia…claro, ellos no fueron una buena familia para Naruto, y desearía jamás verlos de nuevo…pero aquí estaban

Los dos equipos protegiendo al constructor de puentes de un ninja parecido a una momia y cómo van la cosa ellos van perdiendo…

" _ **Qué es lo que vas hacer, niño?"**_ dijo Kurama a su lado

"Supongo que tendré que ayudarlos" dijo Naruto colocándose la máscara –"Pero debido a que tres de ellos son personas importantes para mi"

Naruto desenfundo su katana de su espalda y se precipitó hacia el agua dejando el bosque detrás de él, antes de que sus pies tocaron el agua empezó a canalizar chakra en sus pies, por lo que cuando sus pies tocaron el agua que podía soportar en ella, como si se practica antes, con el ejercicio de caminar en el agua.

Shinobimon no dejó de correr medida que se acercaba al agua, de hecho, él corrió más rápido, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el agua genero ruidos de salpicado resonando alrededor del lago mientras corría a través de ella, la carga en el hombre con su katana en la lista . El hombre escuchó los ruidos de salpicaduras detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. El hombre vio un ninja con armadura corriendo hacia él con su espada en la mano y sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo cuando lo vio, pero luego sonrió bajo sus vendajes cuando vio a dos de sus clones estar en frente del ninja armado.

Naruto no abandonó su carga cuando vio los clones que vienen en él, en lugar de eso corrió más rápido conseguir más emocionado a medida que se acercaba a los clones y se agarró fuertemente su katana a la espera.

Como todo se moviera en cámara lenta, Naruto se agacha rápidamente cuando vio venir a su oponente balancear su gigantesca espada en la cabeza y se la clavó en el estómago causando al clon disiparse en el agua, cayendo en el lago debajo de ella.

Luego se volvió hacia el otro clon y vio que venía hacia él, cuando se trató de cortar a él con su espada que fácilmente lado escalonado del golpe y lo clavó en su cabeza haciendo que se disipe como el último clon hizo.

Shinobimon luego se volvió y miró al hombre que vio estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándolo mientras luchaba los dos clones. . El hombre es a pesar de que no era el único viendo la pelea, las dos personas dentro de las esferas de agua estaban observando atentamente la lucha, así preguntan quién es el hombre armado era

"Hacerse cargo para mí," el hombre ordenó a su clon.

El clon asintió la cabeza y coloca sus manos en el interior de las esferas permitiendo que el hombre sea capaz de mover de nuevo sin las esferas se disiparan, la prevención de que las dos personas dentro de ellas no escaparan.

El hombre agarró la espada en el mango de la espalda se lo quitó de la espalda y giró su espada alrededor de su cuerpo y lo colgó fuera de su hombro. Ahora que estaba más cerca de él podría fácilmente decir que su espada era fácilmente dos veces el tamaño de su katana y posiblemente incluso más grande que eso, pero él cree que su armar podría tomar la espada del hombre.

Mientras que la espada del hombre de lo que podía decir era obviamente bien hecho y muy fuerte, sin embargo Naruto no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo acerca de su espada romperse ya que estaba hecha de un material especial y resistente en comparación con cualquier arma de su mundo

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el hombre con su voz llena de curiosidad mientras miraba al recién llegado.

"Yo te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo," replicó Naruto sin dudar un momento mientras agarraba su katana fuertemente, que no sentía ningún temor cuando se miraba al hombre frente a él, de hecho, estaba excitado para luchar contra él.

El hombre sonrió debajo de los vendajes mientras miraba a él - "Bueno, entonces ya que preguntas, soy Zabuza Momochi, pero también soy conocido en mi antiguo pueblo de Kiri como el 'demonio de la niebla oculta' y un ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la niebla " dijo

"Bueno, entonces Zabuza ya que me dijo su nombre te diré la mía, estoy Shinobimon." Dijo Naruto

"Oh, yo he oído hablar de usted de algunos de los hombres de Gatou, su debe ser la persona junto con tus amigos que le han estado causando problemas por un tiempo ahora, bueno, entonces niño puede realmente usar esa espada tuya, o está simplemente moviéndolo alrededor de jugar al espadachín? " dijo Zabuza, riendo para sí mismo al final.

"Por qué no luchamos y lo descubres a continuación." Respondió Shinobimon

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro como si esperaban alguna señal desconocida que les diga a luchar y después de unos minutos, luego corrieron el uno al otro tan rápido como pudieron.

Shinobimon balanceó su katanaa y se reunió Zabuza provocando que aparezca una lluvia de chispas. Ambos se giraron y otra vez a medida que más chispas aparecieron de los ataques

Naruto bloqueó un ataque que tenía por objeto el pecho de la espada de Zabuza, lo que le hace mirar a los ojos de ex ninja de kiri.

Ambos se miraron en los ojos del otro,Naruto mirando los ojos castaños de Zabuza mientras Zabuza estaba mirando a los orbes rojos de la máscara de Shinobimon.

Entonces Naruto tiró de su espada, haciendo que Zabuza bajar la guardia por un momento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue perforado en la cara. Zabuza tropieza ligeramente hacia atrás y logró bloquear descuidadamente una barra de la espada de Shinobimon.

Naruto empujó la ventaja que tenía, y giro su cuerpo realizando una patada justo en el pecho de Zabuza quien gruñe de dolor cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás por el golpe y cuando fue detenido miraba a su oponente y sonríe debajo de sus vendajes

"Eres bueno y un gran desafío muchacho, pero he terminado de jugar " dijo Zabuza haciendo rápidamente unas series de posiciones de mano-" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** ( Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)"

Después de que él gritó una gran torrente de agua salió de la tierra y tomó la forma de un dragón hecho de pura agua, ya que hizo su camino hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo

"Digikenjutsu: Grademon no Cross Blade (estilo de espada digital: Cuchilla en cruz de Grademon)" murmuro Shinobimon como pronto una segunda katana apareció en la mano como en un movimiento corta el dragón de agua transversalmente con la velocidad piadosa de sus espadas.

El agua que conformo el dragón empezó llover sobre todo el lugar, Zabuza estaba completamente sorprendido ante sus habilidades, lo mismo a los dos jounin dentro de las esferas de agua, los genin y Tazuna, aun con haber visto sus habilidades antes sigue sorprendiéndose ante ello

Naruto sintió una presencia como miro ligeramente al ver a Ranamon y Minervamon que estaban a punto de interferir pero el ninja hizo un gesto indicando que se quedaran donde estaban y esperaran si las cosas cambiaran durante la pelea. Las digimon le devolvieron el gesto con sus propios pulgares y decidió quedarse donde estaban y sólo participar si Naruto les pide o si estaba en problemas.

Darse cuenta de que sus amigas no iba a unirse a menos que él le pidió, Naruto asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento y luego se volvió hacia Zabuza.

Vio que Zabuza estaba mirando a donde estaba mirando antes y vio que estaba mirando luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Shinobimon

"Amigas tuyas?" pregunto el ex nin de kiri

"Sí, son amigas mías, pero no van a interferir con nuestra lucha", dijo Shinobimon con confianza.

Estaban a punto de cobrar el uno al otro de nuevo, pero antes de que pudieran escucharon dos salpicaduras y se volvieron hacia donde escucharon el salpicado y vieron que los dos clones de agua eran ahora charcos de agua

"Bueno, parece que sus clones son fuera de combate." Dijo Shinobimon

"No me cuente todavía niño, sólo porque mis clones de allí fueron derrotados no quiere decir que he terminado!" dijo Zabuza enojado como él frunció el ceño.

Shinobimon sonrió bajo su máscara como señaló su katana a Zabuza y estaba a punto de atacar, pero antes de que pudiera una gran fuma shuriken voló frente a él y chocó contra un árbol.

A continuación, se volvieron hacia donde estaba el clon agua de Zabuza, vieron una persona que Naruto reconoció como Kazan en el agua detrás de el clon de agua como otra fuma shuriken voló en el aire y se abrió paso a través del clon de agua haciendo que se disipe en el agua debajo de ella, como el clon disipado en el agua los dos orbes de agua también cayeron en el agua haciendo que la gente dentro de ellas caer en el lago también.

"Bueno Zabuza tanto como me gustaría quedarme y luchar contra ti, tengo asuntos que hacer con algunos de mis amigos, por lo que nos veremos más adelante," dijo Shinobimon guardando su espada en la funda de su espalda

. "¡Qué!" rugió Zabuza con ira al ver a su oponente alejarse de él.

"Ya me has oído Zabuza, he terminado de luchar" dijo Shinobimon

"Usted piensa que el hecho de que estas de pie signifique que esta lucha ha terminado Shinobimon, porque no es! Esto no ha terminado no por mucho!" dijo Zabuz a punto atacar con su espada a Shinobimon,

El ninja renegado tenía una sonrisa por luchar contra un oponente fuerte. Pero de repente tres agujas senbon volaron fuera del bosque directamente en el cuello de Zabuza, a punto de caer al suelo y apareció persona que lleva una máscara de cazador nin kiri y colgados Zabuza sobre su hombro.

"Gracias le he estado siguiendo durante un tiempo" dijo el cazador nin

"No pierda su respiración Sé que no eres un cazador- nin y que trabaja con Zabuza," dijo Shinobimon-"" dile a Zabuza cuando despierte que quiero luchar de nuevo con él cuando esté en su mejor momento, es obvio que esos Shinobis de Konoha han hecho que perdiera energía a partir de su pelea con ellos y quiero ver hasta qué punto ere realmente fuerte, para que la próxima vez que nos encontremos podemos ver realmente quién es el mejor espadachín". Dijo

"Se lo diré" dijo el cazador-nin desapareciendo en un remolino de nieve

"En serio muchas gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Kushina como ella, su equipo y el equipo de Kakashi se acercaron

"No es lo que creen, no vine para ayudarlos. Solo lo hice para proteger a Tazuna" dijo Shinobimon con voz carente de emoción –"Como pude ver los ninjas de Konoha se han vuelto patéticos sobretodo en sus genin"

"Hey no nos hables en ese tono!" grito Shio-"Quien te crees que eres?!"

"Alguien que puede matarte si no te callas!" amenazo Shinobimon con voz amenazante causando a la niña tragar y recibir una mirada de Kushina-"Como sea… Solo no estorben en mi trabajo"

'Ese chico se me hace familiar…acaso será' pensó Kakashi antes de desmayarse.

"¿Qué has hecho Sensei!" Gritó Sakura al ninja armado

. "No he hecho nada a Kakashi, él está sufriendo de un agotamiento de chakra caso leve", explicó Shinobimon

" ¿por qué deberíamos creerte? Usted dejo a un peligroso ninja y su complice escapar, quizás estas trabajando con ellos" dijo Sasuke

. "Crean lo que quieras, mi misión es proteger a Tazuna y su familia…Ahora, apoderarse a uno de sus sensei y nos dirigimos hacia la ola" dijo Shinobimon

"Usted no nos puede dar órdenes" dijo Natsumi

"No les estoy dando órdenes mocosa, sinceramente me preocupo por Tazuna para llevarlo a salvo, si ustedes quieren seguirme adelante no los detendré" dijo Shinobimon

Los genin estaban mirando al ninja armado, pero Kushina tomo la palabra –"Será mejor hacerle caso, Tazuna sabe un lugar donde podamos descansar?"

"Mi casa no está muy lejos" dijo Tazuna

"De acuerdo, iremos a casa de Tazuna para descansar y tratar las heridas de Kakashi, luego hablaremos que hacer con Zabuza" dijo Kushina

Shinobimon miro lejos a sus amigas y dio una seña indicando que fueran a la casa de Tazuna cuanto antes. Minervamon y Ranamon asintieron y fueron con prisa mientras Kurama simplemente desapareció para regresar al pasaje mental de Naruto, ya tuvo suficiente aire por hoy

Ranamon y Minervamon sabían lo que le pasaba a su amigo rubio, saber que su ex familia estaban aquí… no era nada agradable. Regresaron a la casa de de Tazuna y pidieron a Tsunami e Inari que no dijeran el nombre de Naruto y lo llamaran Shinobimon, al preguntarse el porque, Las digimon le respondieron que Tazuna trajo unos ninjas de Konoha y las personas que trajo no tenían buena relación con Naruto y quería pasar desapercibido…

Tsunami estaba confundida de eso pero asintió en ayudarle con ello mientras fue a la cocina a preparar la cena e Inari fue también para ayudarla

En el momento en que estaban casi listos para cocinar, Las digimon escucharon algunos pasos desde el exterior. Cuando se abrió la puerta vio a Tazuna entrar por la puerta

"Tsunami- chan estoy en casa", gritó Tazuna lo siguiente

. "Tou san Estoy contenta que regresaste, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Tsunami mirando a su padre

"Estoy bien, gracias a estos ninjas aquí, sobre todo los dos adultos y Shinobimon que vino a salvarnos de un ninja renegado", dijo Tazuna recordando que Naruto le susurro que lo llamara por su apodo por razones personales, haciendo Tsunami mirar por encima de lo inconsciente Kakashi dándole una mirada de preocupación, volviéndose hacia el otros ninjas

"Graciar por proteger a mi padre" dijo ella a los ninjas de Konoha

"Solo hicimos lo correcto" dijo Kushin –"Disculpe si no te importa podrías mostrarnos a una habitación es para nuestro compañero que está agotado"

"Por supuesto, tenemos algunas habitaciones para todo, sígueme y te voy a mostrar donde pueden dejarlo" dijo Tsunami

Kushina cargo a Kakashi y siguió a Tsunami a la habitación dejando a Tazuna, Sjinobimon, Ranamon, Minervamon y los genin que estaban mirando al ninja armado por curiosidad. Algo que estaba molestando mucho.

"¿Van a seguir mirando a mí? Dijo Shinobimon

Yuki fue la quien respondió desde que él había aparecido- "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ya les dije que me llamo Shinobimon respondió él

" "Sí, pero, ¿quién es usted, usted esta como de nuestra edad pero eres mucho más fuerte, así que voy a volver a preguntar quién es usted?" dijo Yuki

"Una vez más soy Shinobimon, un ninja de una tierra lejanas de las naciones Shinobis que vino a explorar estas tierras junto con mis dos compañeras" dijo Shinobimon

"Mucho gusto soy Minervamon y ella es mi amiga Ranamon" dijo Minervamon presentándose

"Hola" dijo Ranamon

"No sabía que existía un lugar alejado de las naciones Shinobis" dijo Kushina regresando a la sala después de dejar a Kakashi

"Nuestro pueblo es muy reservado y alejado por lo que es posible que nunca hayan escuchado de el o visto" dijo Minervamon

"Okaa-san que es lo que haremos?" pregunto Natsumi

"Es posible que Zabuza estará fuera de servicio durante un tiempo, y es de esperar el tiempo suficiente para Kakashi para recuperar así que vamos a entrenar para prepararnos" dijo Kushina

"Estos son los ninjas" Una voz dijo agarrando la atención de todos.

Todo el mundo se volvió rápidamente a donde escucharon la voz y vio Inari pie en la puerta.

"Oh Inari ahí estás", dijo Tsunami atraer la atención de todos.

"Inari es bueno verte," dijo Tazuna como una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Inari se volvió hacia él y corrió hacia él mientras gritaba, "abuelo!"

Cuando estaba frente a Tazuna abrazó a su abuelo con tanta fuerza como su pequeño cuerpo de ocho años pude. Haciendo que cada uno de ellos a excepción de Sasuke para sonreír a la vista.

Luego se volvió hacia ellos y dijo sombríamente,

"Deben volver a donde vinieron, sus todos a morir si no lo hacen."

"Inari," Tsunami castigó.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" gritó Natsumi

"Escucha, nosotros vinimos a ayudar a tu abuelo y a todo en nami, eso es lo que hace los héroes!" dijo Shio

"No son ningunos héroes!" dijo Inari frunciendo el ceño- "Ni siquiera se acercan! Shinobimon, Minervamo y Ranamon nos han ayudado todos los días! Incluso más que luchar! Se pone comida para nosotros, Shinobimons a estado ayudando a construir el puente del abuelo con sus habilidades. Él nos protege mientras dormimos y no lo hace incluso pedir nada a cambio!"

Naruto no pudo evitar facepalmed al oír esto, Por lo general, estaría dispuesto a ver las agallas y la positividad en el niño pequeño. Por desgracia, que fue dirigida de una manera incorrecta.

"Por qué tú !" gruñó Natsumi mientras ella y su hermana empezaba a caminar hacia Inari a golpearle en la cabeza por ser grosero.

Bueno, hubiera pasado si Ranamon y Minervamon no había físicamente contenidas. Ambas chicas se esforzó por unos momentos más antes de que se calmaron lo suficiente para que la soltaran.

Como Inari se iba, Él echó una última mirada a los Shinobis de Konoha- "Si realmente quieren ayudar, No se interpongan en el camino mientras que Shinobimon está limpiando el suelo con Gato!"

"Lo siento!" dijo Minervamon ya que sabia que Naruto no iba a pedir perdon- "El chico tenía a la intemperie. Su padre fue asesinado por Gatou justo enfrente de él, no sólo eso Gatou colgó su cuerpo boca abajo delante de toda la ciudad sólo para mostrar su poder. Él va a estar bien una vez que Gatou esté muerto."

"Eso no le da derecho a insultarnos!" resopló Shio con fastidio,

"Si estamos ayudándoles a pesar de todo lo que pasó!" dijo Natsumi

"Opresión del País de la Ola de Gatou ha dado lugar a muchas cosas terribles. Ha sido muy duro para mucha gente, incluido Inari." Dijo Ranamos

"Además las personas reaccionan de diferentes maneras a los eventos traumáticos, pocos subida por encima de ella. Emergiendo aún más fuerte. Tratando de sacar a otros hacia abajo en la miseria con ellos es bastante común. La miseria ama la compañía y todo eso." Dijo Shinobimon

"Le mostraremos," dijo Natsumi con fuerza,- "Que podemos ayudar a su pueblo!"

Naruto ignoro sus palabras como camino a su habitación, quería tener su tiempo solo y alejarse de su familia… aunque tenía curiosidad de que es lo que harán… solo el tiempo lo dira

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	6. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 5: Una revelación**

Naruto estaba de pie cerca del puente mirando el mar, la puesta de sol que refleja de la superficie del agua mientras pensaba en su situación actual. Siempre se había llevado las cosas como vienen y sólo muy cuidada por delante a la hora de buscar un hogar ideal para ir a en el futuro.

En realidad, hace tiempo que quiso olvidar el pasado ya que no veía una razón para hacerlo

Sin embargo…

Si una persona no puede moverse hacia adelante y aceptar el pasado, entonces estaban condenados a ser consumidos por él y vivir su vida con pesar. Si una persona se veía sólo para el futuro entonces podrían ser consumidos por la preocupación acerca de lo que ocurriría después en su vida.

Naruto tenía ninguna intención de dejar que cualquiera de esos lo consuma.

También sabía que no quería decir que debía renunciar a mirar al pasado o al futuro.

La gente se ha repetido el pasado por la codicia y el ansia de poder y la gente había pagado el precio de ese deseo, pero la gente también han aprendido del pasado y se habían fijado los problemas y tenía a salvar vidas a causa de ella.

Siempre había tomado las cosas con calma a veces pensando podría suceder, pero esto nunca fue uno de ellos.

Nunca había pensado que algo así pasaría a él.

Suspiró ante la idea y cerró los ojos como las imágenes de su pasado entraron en su cabeza. El rostro de su ex familia riéndose mientras él era dejado de lado, la mirada de odio de los aldeanos pero habían algunas venas memorias, uno de sus amigos Yuki y Kanzan, Kakashi, Teuchi y Ayame, el viejo Sandaime, las únicas personas que lo trataron como una persona normal y mostrar s afecto

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Una voz gritó a él.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia donde escuchó la voz y vio a Ranamon y Minervamon corriendo hacia él.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a ellas

"Cuidando a Tazuna mientras los equipos de Kakashi y tu ex familia fueron a buscar un lugar para entrenar", dijo Minervamon

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron después de que dijo eso. Se entiende que su tiempo en nami pronto llegaría a su fin y que tendría que viajar. No podían quedarse aquí, no para siempre. Tenía lugares que visitar y explorar, buscar aventuras y encontrar un lugar al cual pueda llamar su hogar y familia.

, "Hey Naruto-kun ¿qué piensa usted acerca de nuestra situación actual?" pregunto Ranamon

"Te refieres en qe estamos ayudando a un pueblo contra un tirano o te refieres a la llegada inesperada de mi ex familia? Respondió Naruto

"El segundo," dijo Minervamon

Naruto miro el mar con calma- "No he pensado mucho acerca de esto. A veces pienso que esto es solo un sueño, pero en otro es una pesadilla. Cuando los vi, mis recuerdos explotaron en mi cabeza, sentirse ignorado por diez años en el olvido…diez años recibiendo odio de las personas…siendo tratado como un monstruo" dijo apretando su puño – "Aun si tengo gente importante en Konoha…no quiero regresar, ya me canse de todo esto…solo quiero buscar un lugar al cual llame un hogar…y tener una familia como había soñado"

Ranamos y Minervamon miraron con tristeza

"Bien volvamos con Tazuna, tenemos muchas cosas que pensar antes de iniciar el ataque" dijo Naruto colocándose la máscara y volviendo a casa del constructor del puente

Al llegar a la casa de Tazuna se dieron cuenta que aun no habían llegado los Shinobis de Konoha, vieron a Tsunami de cocción con Inari y Tazuna ayudarla.

"Necesitan alguna ayuda?" pregunto Naruto

Ellos le sonrieron y Tsunami dijo. "Ya casi hemos terminado la cocción de la comida, pero pueden ayudar a establecer la mesa."

Tsunami luego fue a un cajón y sacó varias cucharas y se los entregó a las digimons prepararon la mesa y ss amigas colocaron los cubiertos a la mesa y las colocó sobre la mesa, después Naruto colocaba en la mesa una gran pila de cuencos en sus brazos y estaba a punto de empezar a colocar alrededor de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera se acercó a ella y le había tomado las entrañas de ella y empezó a colocarlas alrededor de la mesa.

Después de que se colocaron más de la mitad de los cuencos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de que no habría suficiente espacio para que todos se sientan a la mesa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo Tsunami, que comenzó a pensar en lo que podrían hacer.

Naruto luego recordó la sala y miró a la habitación y vio el sofá, el sillón y la mesa de café allí, sería más que suficiente para tres personas para comer allí.

"Tsunami, mis amigas y yo podríamos comer en la sala de estar." Dijo Naruto

Tsunami se acercó a mirar a la sala de estar y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto- "pero ¿qué estan seguros?"

"No tenemos problemas con ellos" dijo Ranamon

"Incluso podría gustarnos" dijo Minervamon

"Voy a ver cómo anda Kakashi" dijo Naruto como se sube la escalera (recuerden que aun lleva su armadura y la máscara)

Unos minutos más tarde un sonido familiar golpea los oídos de Naruto

"¿Qué demonios!" dijo el rubio

Inmediatamente subió las escaleras para ver cómo Kakashi, dejando cinco conmocionado atrás. Al entrar en la sala de Kakashi se encuentra el jonin despierto y la lectura de su libro

"Veo que estás despierto Kakashi " dijo Shinobimon, haciendo que el jonin cerrar su libro y lo miro con su habitual sonrisa ojo

"Sí, pero estoy siendo muy bajo en chakra" dijo Kakashi

"Tienes suerte que haya decidido salvarlo a usted y su grupo ya que su duelo con Zabuza casi consigue que ustedes y Tazuna mueran" dijo Shinobimond

Kakashi bajó la cabeza en la vergüenza, sabiendo lo que decía era cierto

"De todos modos, usted tiene una semana como máximo antes de Zabuza vuelve, por lo sería lo ideal que mejore a su equipo, el equipo de Kushina fue a buscar un lugar para entrenar" dijo Shinobimon

"Gracias por el aviso…Naruto" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa con su ojos

"Si…espera que?!" dijo Shinobimon como debajo de su máscara tenía los ojos abiertos-'Como lo supo?'

" _ **Je parece que él te descubrió con mucha facilidad niño, jajajaja"**_ dijo Kurama en su mente

"No sé lo que hablas" dijo Shinobimon tratando de actuar desapercibido pero la manera que miraba el jounin de pelo plateado indica que no se la creía –"Como lo descubriste, aniki?" hablo quitándose la máscara

"Sabes que puedo saber que eres tú sin importar la clase de disfraz que uses, otôto" dijo Kakashi –"Además es fácil reconocerte por tu voz, no eres realmente bueno en ocultarlo"

"Pero funciono con los demás" respondió Naruto

"Cierto…" dijo Kakashi –"En serio sabias lo preocupado que estaban Minato-sensei y Kusina-san cuando desapareciste"

"Oh así que realmente se dieron cuenta, que novedad" dijo Naruto

"Naruto..." dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

"Ahórrate tus palabras aniki sabes muy bien la vida que tuve" dijo Naruto

"Lo sé, cuando supe que desapareciste me desquite con tus padres, je nunca le había alzado la voz a mi Sensei pero al saber de lo que te sucedió y tu desaparición…ya sabes" dijo Kakashi como miro a Naruto –"No te imaginas de cómo reaccionaron, tu madre lloro profundamente y tu padre llamo a todos los ambus para buscarte, realmente estaban preocupados"

"Si que se tardaron, le tomaron diez años para darse cuenta de mi existencia" dijo Naruto como suspiro –"Aniki tu y yo sabemos que no pienso volver a la aldea…"

"Lo sé, lo tenía claro. Tu viviste una vida dura en esta aldea… y si tomaste la decisión de marcharte para buscar un mejor lugar como tu hermano apoyo tu decisión" dijo Kakashi

Naruto sonrió –"Por eso eres mi aniki, sabes que es lo mejor para mi"

"Y dime…que fue de tu vida en esos tres años, como lo demostraste en tu pelea con Zabuza diría que te has hecho fuerte en donde sea que estuviste" dijo Kakashi

"Es una larga historia aniki" dijo Naruto

"Tengo tiempo para oírla" dijo Kakashi

"Pues por donde comienzo…" dijo Naruto como empezó a contar su vida en el digimundo entrenando con los royal Knight y conviviendo con los digimons en especial de su reunión con Ranamon y Minervamon

Kakashi esta sorprendió y tratando de procesar todo, mundos alternos, criaturas que pueden evolucionar, otras cosas que eran difíciles de creer pero estaba orgullosos que Naruto había madurado y se haya vuelto fuerte…además escapo una pequeña risa de las bromas que hizo Naruto, como la vez que tiño la armadura de Gallantmon, Omnimon y Magnamon de color rosa..o la vez que engaño a Gakoomon cuando reemplazo todo su licor en agua con laxante…

"Veo que has tenido una larga vida en esos tres años" dijo Kakashi

"Si y ahora soy muy fuerte pero aun tengo mucho que aprender en mi viaje" dijo Naruto

"Y que vas hacer ahora? Sabes muy bien que tanto Minato y Kushina así como toda Konoha harán lo posible para que regreses, has pensado en eso?" pregunto Kakashi

"No del todo estoy claro que después de terminar todo el asunto de Gatou en Nami yo y mi equipo recorrerán por el mundo para ayudar a quien lo necesite…a lo mejor quedarme a vivir en algún otra aldea ninja para oponer batalla con Konoha si pensaran recuperarme…pero no se me ocurre a donde?"

"Puedes ir a Kumo o a Taki" dijo Kakashi -"Suna es aliada de Konoha por lo que esta fuera de cuestión, Iwa es una incógnita, podrían estar tentados de usarte como moneda de cambio. Kiri aun se está recuperando de la guerra civil y en condiciones de recibir personas por un tiempo por lo que solo queda Kumo o Taki, debido a que he escuchado que estas dos aldeas que tratan mejor a sus jinchuriki que en otros pueblos es una ventaja añadida"

"Si pero Taki tiene niveles de fuerzas Shinobis bajas así que sería un problema si Konoha utiliza la fuerza y no quiero que inocentes corran peligro" dijo Naruto –"Y no estoy seguro de Kumo, ya que mi padre y el raikage son rivales así que puede haber una posibilidad que sea deportado en el acto y enviado a Konoha por respeto al Yondaime"

"La relación entre Minato y el Raikage se han enfriado mucho. Por lo visto su hermano es el jinchuriki de Gyuki, el Hachibi, por lo que esta bastante furioso con Minato por abandonarte" dijo Kakashi

"Espera…todo el mundo shinobi saben de mi desaparición?" dijo Naruto

"Por supuesto, todo las cinco grandes naciones lo saben, no te imaginas la cantidad de problemas que obtuvo Konoha desde que desapareciste" dijo Kakashi –"Pero estoy seguro que no te interesa así que cambiando el tema estoy feliz de verte de nuevo ototo"

"Lo mismo, aniki…que te recuperes" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y te detuvo –"Aniki te puedo preguntar algo"

"Claro, que es?" dijo Kakashi

"Aun seremos hermanos sin importar que seamos de aldeas distintas?" pregunto el rubio

"Por supuesto, sabes que siempre serás mi hermanito sin importar lo que ocurra" dijo Kakashi

"Gracias aniki" dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima

Luego oyó abrirse la puerta de enfrente y bajo la escalera para ver a su ex familia y el equipo de Kakashi entrar por la puerta

"Hey Tsunami, la comida huele bien", dijo Kushina como el olor de la comida se golpeó la nariz.

"Entonces, ¿Ustedes encontraron un lugar para entrenar?" preguntó Minervamon

"Sí, hemos encontrado un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí, con mucho espacio por el océano para el entrenamiento de mañana." Respondió Shio

Naruto sabía dónde estaba hablando y estaba maldiciendo un poco ya que ellos habían llegado a su terreno de formación. Desde que hicieron eso significaría que él y sus amigas tendría que encontrar un nuevo campo de entrenamiento con el fin de prepararse para Zabuza cuando se recuperó y lo más probable es que otros ninjas que Gatou había contratado para ayudar a Zabuza.

"Bueno ... eso es bueno", dijo Ranamon

"Voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde voy a ver si Kakashi está despierto", dijo Kushina

. A continuación, hizo su camino por las escaleras hasta la habitación que Kakashi estaba. Naruto por mientras vio que Kanzan , Yuki, Shio y Natsumi estaban hablando entre sí acerca de algo, mientras que Sakura estaba tratando de conseguir Sasuke para ir a una cita con ella, palabra clave siendo tratando desde que se reconoce fácilmente la expresión molesta que estaba en su cara, ya que recuerda a Dynasmon tenía una expresión molesta similar en su rostro cuando Gakoomon comienza a molestarlo sobre algo cuando estaban entrenando.

"Entonces... ¿están emocionados para su sesión de entrenamiento mañana?" pregunto Minervamon

"Por supuesto que soy! Espero que kaasan nos enseñe un poderoso jutsu" dijo Natsumi con entusiasmo.

"Si para patearle el trasero a la momia" asintió Shio

"Es probable que no va a ser nada de eso en nuestro caso, quiero decir que nos convertimos en Genin hace unas semanas," dijo Kanzan

"Es verdad, seguramente Kakashi-sensei probablemente le resultará demasiado molesto para enseñar aun jutsu como ese a Genin de todos modos," dijo Yuki

El grupo se dio la vuelta cuando se escucharon personas que bajaban las escaleras y el grupo se dio la vuelta y vio a Kushina caminando por las escaleras con Kakashi detrás de ella.

Cuando miraba a Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba usando muletas para caminar.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" gritó Yuki mientras corría a su maestro.

Sakura también pasó por encima con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y Sasuke se acercó con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, como si no le importaba. Kanzan , Natsumi y Shio sonrieron por la actitud de la Uchiha

"No se preocupen chicos voy a estar bien sólo tengo que descansar y conseguir algo de comer." Dijo Kakashi y miro a las digimons- "Hola soy Kakashi Hatake."

"Soy Minervamon" dijo Minervamon

"Ranamon un placer azúcar" dijo Ranamon

"Shinobimon" dijo Naruto actuando como si no lo conociera

Tsunami entró por la puerta - " la cena de todos esta listos."

Después de que ella dijo que todo el mundo entró en el comedor y cogió un tazón y una cuchara mientras tomaba una cuchara y lo utilizó para verter la sopa en los cuencos. Mientras la mayoría comía en la mesa, Naruto, Minervamon y Ranamo comieron en la sala de estar

Una ranura apareció en la máscara de Shinobimon para poder comer sin la necesidad de exponer su rostro

A continuación, escucharon una risita detrás de ellos haciendo que se dan la vuelta y vieron a Yuki de pie en la puerta con su cuenco en la mano.

"¿Está bien si como con ustedes?" ella preguntó.

"No hay problema," dijo Ranamon mientras se deslizó sobre, dejando espacio para ella.

Yuki se sentó junto a Shinobimon y puso la copa sobre la mesa pequeña

. "Así que si no te importa que preguntar, cuánto tiempo eres como un ninja?" preguntó Minervamon

"He sido un ninja durante unos meses junto con el resto de mi equipo y Kakashi y Kushina sensei han sido ninjas de años." Dijo Yuki

"Entonces, ¿por qué viniste si sólo ha sido un ninja durante unos meses?" preguntó Shinobimon con una ceja levantada.

"Es porque Tazuna necesita nuestra ayuda, que no iba a decirle que no cuando necesitaba nuestra ayuda", dijo Yuki antes que una ligera tristeza se mostro en el rostro –"Esto hubiera hecho Naruto"

Un silencio inundo la casa como Kushina contenía las lagrimas mientras Natsumi y Shio miraron hacia abajo, Kanzan también miraba con tristeza…Lo únicos que no parecían muy interesados eran Sasuke y Sakura…

"Quien es Naruto?" pregunto Ranamon,

Shinobimon miro a la Uchiha como debajo de la máscara Naruto estaba con una leve mueca ya que sabía que la relación que tenía con Yuki…

"Era nuestro hermano mayor" dijo Shio

"Abandono la casa hace tres años y aun no aparece, Otou-san mando a los ambus a buscarlo pero no había señal de él… Lo extrañamos" dijo Natsumi

"Todo esto era por su culpa!" grito Yuki con odio a los Uzumaki, sobretodo en Kushina –"Ustedes habían dejado de lado a él, lo dejaron en el olvido, lo dejaron abandonado ante los aldeanos quienes lo golpearan y lo torturaron debido que sellaron el alma del Kyubi en él mientras Natsumi y Shio sellaron su chakra!"

La familia Tazuna se sorprendió, habían escuchado del Kyubi pero no tenían idea que estaba dentro de Naruto…

"Ustedes dejaron que Naruto sea el saco de boxeo de los aldeanos mientras Natsumi y Shio fueron tratadas como las héroes! Qué clase de familia dejaría que eso ocurra a uno de sus miembros! No se supone que los Uzumaki no abandonan a su familia! Pero no! Parece que es una mentira ya que dejaron a Naruto recibir el peor trato en su vida!" grito Yuki

"Yuki es suficiente!" interrumpió Kakashi con seriedad

Yuki apretó los puños como las lagrimas aun corrían en sus ojos –"Los culpo por esto, por su descuido perdí un gran amigo…una persona importante en mi vida!...Fue gracias a él que me convertí en una shinobi, que podía hacer algo para cambiar al mundo si me esforzaba y luchaba por lo correcto!...Aun cuando forme equipo con Kushina-sensei y sus hijas oculte mi odio y trate de olvidarlo pero no puedo olvidar a los culpables que la persona más importante en mi vida…se fuera!"

Sin pensarlo Yuki fue afuera como el lugar había una tensión en el aire, Kushina lloraba ya que era verdad…todo era su culpa, todo por seguir una tonta profecía dejando de lado a uno de sus hijos, que clase de madre era…

Natsumi y Shio se sintieron igual, que clases de hermanas eran…solo se burlaron y trataron como basura a su hermano mayor y al enterarse que los abandono…fue una enorme herida en su corazón…

"Aunque también sentí tristeza que Naruto eso no se compara a lo que siente Yuki…Naruto era considerado su figura a seguir por su personalidad y su actitud de jamás rendirse" dijo Kanzan como miro a su hermana antes que dijera algo que se iba a arrepentir y luego miro a los Uzumaki –"Yo no los odio pero tampoco estoy aceptando el hecho que abandonaron a un miembro de su familia…mejor iré a ver como esta Yuki, con su permiso"

El chico de pelo rosa se retiro a verificar a su amiga…

Shinobimon apretó la mano como se levanto –"No me agrada la presión de la atmosfera, iré a fuera a tomar aire y dejar que esta situación se calme"

El ninja armado salió de la casa como todo el mundo aun podía sentir la atmosfera pesada…

"Así que…Fue una deliciosa comida, Tsunami-san" dijo Ranamon intentando cambiar el ambiente

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Yuki estaba sentada en un árbol como aun lloraba…

"Naruto…" susurro la Uchiha como sintió una mano en su hombro, ella miro hacia arriba a ver a Kanzan –"Kanzan…extraño mucho a Naruto…"

"También lo extraño" dijo Kanzan como se sentó a su lado –"Aunque mi madre decía que no me juntara con él, no le hice caso y le hable… Naruto era un chico agradable, podías estar conectado por su radiante personalidad" sonrió –"Recuerdas la broma que le hizo a Iruka-sensei"

"Si…lo convirtió en un pollo humano e hizo que todo los gatos de la aldea lo persiguieran" dijo Yuki con una ligera sonrisa –"Me pregunto, si Naruto está en un lugar mejor?"

"Estoy seguro que lo está" dijo Kanzan

Escucho el sonido de las ojos, ambos Shinobis de Konoha miraron y resulto ser Shinobimon, estaba de pie cerca de ellos…

Kanzan miro confundido en porque estaba aquí

"Eres el que estaba ayudando a Tazuna…Shinobimon, correcto? No se suponía que estabas dentro de la casa, que haces allá afuera?" dijo el pelirozado

"Necesitaba algo de aire luego de esta escena que ocurrió" dijo Shinobimon

"Que quieres?" pregunto Yuki

"Solo quería verificar si te encontrabas bien. Estallaste de repente y me preocupe" dijo Shinobimon

"Es un asunto personal… y por qué te interesa mi bienestar? Apenas te conozco y me estas tratando como su fuéramos amigos" dijo Yuki

"Es porque somos amigos, Karasu no on'nanoko (Niña cuervo)" dijo Shinobimon

Yuki se congelo al escuchar ese apodo, Kanzan también se sorprendió…

solo había una persona que la llamaba así a la Uchiha, …

Shinobimon se quito la máscara revelando su rostro, ambos Shinobis de Konoha se sorprendieron al reconocer su piel de melocotón, ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes…

"Na-Naruto" dijo Yuki como se levantaba

"Eres tú? Realmente?" dijo Kanzan mirando al ninja armado

"Hola amigos…" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	7. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capitulo 6: Elegidos y el entrenamiento**

"Na-Naruto" dijo Yuki como se levantaba

"Eres tú? Realmente?" dijo Kanzan mirando al ninja armado

"Hola amigos…" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Naruto!" grito Yuki como corría hacia él abrazando con fuerza –"P-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver *snif*"

"Creímos que no regresarías" dijo Kanzan sonriendo al ver a su viejo amigo

"Saben que ustedes dos son personas importante para mí, realmente los extrañe" dijo Naruto mientras consolaba a Yuki –"Veo que sigues siendo una niña llorona, Yuki-chan"

"Cállate baka" grito Yuki con sus ojos un poco rojos del llanto mientras dio un empujón al ninja armado –"No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te marchaste!*snif*"

"Lo siento" dijo Naruto con una triste sonrisa –"Discúlpenme por abandónalos pero necesitaba estar lejos por un tiempo"

"No necesitas disculparte, tenías tus razones" dijo Kanzan con una sonrisa –"No te imaginas las cosas que pasaron cuando desapareciste, Hokage-sama mando a todos los,ambus jounin, chunin e incluso algunos genin en todo el continente para buscarte"

"No me digas" dijo Naruto rodando los ojos

"Si además Kushina-san y tus hermanas estaban muy deprimentes de tu ausencia" dijo Yuki

"Podemos cambiar el tema, no quiero escuchar nada de mi ex-familia" dijo Naruto de manera poca oscura antes de recuperar su luz –"Y díganme como se sienten con sus equipos"

"Que puedo decir horrible" comenzó Kanzan -"Estoy cansado de soportar al idiota de Sasuke-teme con sus deseos de venganza y de mi hermana fangirl chillona *suspiro* En serio si no fuera que seamos hermanos y compañeros de equipo le hubiera cortado las cuerdas vocales, es una copia exacta de Kaa-san"

"En mi caso mi relación con Natsumi y Shio es estable pero aun las odio debido a cómo te trataron Naruto, además que Kushina Sensei se dedico más entrenarlas que ayudarme con mi formación…lo único que me enseño es caminar por los arboles y por el agua…Lo demás tuve que pedírselos a Mito-san" dijo Yuki

"Al menos te dieron entrenamiento, lo único que Kakashi Sensei nos enseño era sobre el trabajo de equipo y ni siquiera hemos logrado completar" dijo Kanzan con una mueca

"Realmente nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros Naruto, los tres hubiéramos sido un equipo perfecto" dijo Yuki

"Si, hubiéramos sido inseparables" dijo Kanzan de acuerdo –"Y entonces Naruto, que fue de tu vida cuando abandonaste la aldea?"

"Bueno para hacerla corta me oculte en una cueva y descubrí un portal que me mando a otro mundo conocido el digimundo, fui entrenado por un grupo de poderosos digimon conocidos como Royal Knight, hice varios amigos allí y decidí regresar al mundo shinobi para emprender un viaje para ayudar al mundo" explico Naruto

Yuki y Kanzan se miraron entre si antes de rerise…

"Naruto, buena broma" dijo Kanzan

"Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado" dijo Yuki antes de darse cuenta de la actitud seria de su amigo rubio –"Espera, no era una broma?"

"No, lo que les dije era cierto" dijo Naruto

"Pero como, no hay teoría que exista un mundo diferente al nuestro" dijo Kanzan como detuvo de reírse

"Pues lo es, no notaron que dos de mis amigas Ranamon y Minervamon se ven diferente al resto de ustedes" dijo Naruto

"Pues si pero pensamos que era una especie de disfraz o algo" admitió Yuki

"Nop, los digimon son seres pensantes y sentimientos con algunos con apariencias iguales a los humanos que viven en un plano diferente al nuestro conocido digimundo" dijo Naruto

"Necesito un momento para procesarlo ya que técnicamente mi cerebro hizo humo al intentar pensarlo" dijo Kanzan sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar

"Lo único que me importa es que Naruto está de vuelta y volvera a casa con nosotros" dijo Yuki

"Lamento decirte las malas noticias pero no pienso volver en Konoha" dijo Naruto

"Qué?" dijo Yuki

"No pienso volver, tu y Kanzan vieron como fui tratado, lo último que quisiera en la vida es volver a ese infierno" dijo Naruto con seriedad

"Pero…" dijo Yuki

"Yuki, Naruto tomo esa decisión por su cuenta. Tú y yo hemos visto como fue tratado, lo mejor es que como sus amigos apoyarlo" dijo Kanzan

Yuki miro a Naruto como sintió tristeza pero se mantuvo en alto –"Esta bien pero prométenos que nos visitaras en algún momento futuro"

"Lo prometo" dijo Naruto estirando su brazo y abriendo la mano

Yuki y Kanzan hicieron lo mismo haciendo que sus manos se conectaran…

"Aun en el lugar o el tiempo que nos encontremos siempre estaremos unidos sin importar los desafíos que se nos interpongan en el camino" dijo Naruto como de pronto de su bolsillo dos luces brillantes surgieron uno de color cian y el otro purpura

Naruto saco su bolsillo y eran dos colgantes de oro con un emblema uno era una especie de figura de unión y el otro un espiral más grande unida a una espiral más pequeña

"Estos…" dijo Naruto como empieza a recordar una petición de su Sensei, Magnamon

 _Flash back_

" _ **Naruto"**_ _llamo Magnamon_

" _Si Magna-sensei" dijo el rubio_

" _ **Hay otro objetivo que necesito que hagas por nosotros" dijo**_ _Magnamon entregando un pergamino y unos emblemas_ _ **–"Recuerda de las historias acerca de los digi-elegidos que te contaba"**_

" _Claro, la historia de niños seleccionados para proteger el Mundo Digital y a veces la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal con el vinculo con sus compañeros digimons" dijo Naruto_

" _ **Me alegro que hayas puesto atención"**_ _dijo Magnamon con una ligera sonrisa debajo de su máscara-"_ _ **Usted sabe la razón por la que te entrenamos en primer lugar y aunque pueda sonar mal para tu orgullo, no podrás tú solo en esto"**_

" _No me lo tienes que repetir Sensei… sé que aun con todo lo que eh entrenado en estos años aun no será suficiente, por eso quiere que en mi regreso a mi mundo para buscar a los 8 destinados para ayudarme en mi lucha, correcto?"_

" _ **En efecto"**_ _dijo Magnamo –_ _ **"Configuramos los digivice y emblemas para activarse sólo para aquellos que son dignos de usarlos, el pergamino es una puerta que conecta con ambos mundos para invocar a los compañeros digimons de los elegidos"**_

" _Pero Sensei, no cree que si los ninjas se enteren de esto podrian secuestrar a los digimons para usarlos como arma?" dijo Naruto sabiendo que habían gente codiciosa que haría eso_

" _ **Por eso hicimos las configuraciones a los digivices para además guardar a os digimons seguros y poder ser invocados cuando sean necesario"**_ _dijo Magnamon –_ _ **"Por favor Naruto, te encargo esta importante misión…el destino del mundo depende de ello"**_

" _Lo sé, Sensei" dijo Naruto guardando los digivices y el pergamino en su bolsa. Ahora tenía que buscar a quienes viajar con él_

 _Fin del flash back…_

"Ya recuerdo…no me sorprende que ellos dos fueran elegidos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Huh?" dijeron Kanzan y Yuki confundidos

"Verán uno de mis maestros me explico que hace muchos siglos un grupo de niños que fueron elegidos salvaron el mundo digital. Cada generación, cada grupo de niños elegidos junto con sus compañeros digimons, han salvado no solo el mundo digital sino también el mundo humano logrando la paz…sin embargo esa paz no iba durar mucho como era necesario un nuevo grupo de elegidos o tamers en algunos casos que peleen junto con los digimons ante una inminente oscuridad que se acerca para ambos mundos" explico Naruto –"Lo que ven son los emblemas que pertenecieron a los primeros tamers o conocidos anteriormente los niños elegidos y ahora ustedes dos…Yuki-chan, Kanzan-san…fueron elegidos para ser su sucesores para salvar el mundo"

Tanto Kanzan como Yuki se sorprendieron, ser elegidos para salvar no solo un mundo sino dos…

"Yuki, el emblema de la amistad te ha elegido debido a tus fuertes lazos con las personas que se convirtieron tus amigos, peleando por ellos para protegerlos" dijo Naruto luego miro a Kanzan –"Kanzan, el emblema del conocimiento te ha elegido por tus habilidades en la búsqueda del conocimiento para formar planes para proteger a las personas importantes"

Ambos ninjas se miraron

"Es su decisión si quieren aceptar esta misión o no pero sé que tomaran la elección correcta" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Naruto-kun…" dijo Yuki en duda antes de aceptar –"Si, lo hare"

"Yuki…" dijo Kanzan sorprendido

"Ha pasado años que he estado en una aventura con mi amigo desde que éramos niños…" comenzó Yuki –"Por eso aceptare esto, no sólo como mi deber como kunochi en proteger a los inocentes sino también mi deber como persona en mantener esta unión"

Kanzan tomo las cosas con calma antes de también estar de acuerdo –"Salvar el mundo…es una enorme carga para dos genin como nosotros ya que Naruto estaría a un nivel superior aun así…es mucha presión… Al diablo, yo también me uno a esto!"

"Sabía que tomarían la decisión correcta" dijo Naruto entregando ambos emblemas a sus dueños antes que unas fuertes surgieron como ahora en sus manos eran un digivice (generación 2) el de Yuki era azul con blanco y el de Kanzan era morado y amarillo –"Ahora es momento que les presente a sus compañeros digimons"

El ninja rubio saco el pergamino y lo abrió mostrando los mismos simbolos que los de Yuki y Kanzan pera también otros. Naruto hizo varias posiciones de mano…

" _Digiton:_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu-_ _Yūjō; chishiki_ (estilo digital: jutsu de invocación; amistad, conocimiento)" dijo Naruto colocando ambas palmas en los símbolos de sus amigos como dos pilares de luz, una morada y otra cian como dos figuras aparecieron…

El primer digimon en salir fue en el pilar morado que posee una piel elástica, y cuerpo blando color rosa con pequeños brazos con tres dedos grises en la parte inferior de su cuerpo tiene pequeños apéndices. El segundo en el pilar cian aparece un pequeño bulto amarillo parecido a un zorro bebe con ojos celestes y una cola esponjosa…

"Estos son digimons?" dijo Kanzan

"Kawai!" chillo Yuki abrazando rápidamente a su compañero –"Es tan suave y adorable"

"No…puedo…respirar" dijo la pequeña digimon zorro

"Yuki…Estas asfixiando a tu compañera digimon" interfirió Naruto

La Uchiha soltó al digimon como tomaba grandes tragos de aire

"Bueno creo que sería mejor que se presenten, chicos" dijo Naruto

"Mi nombre es Motimon" dijo el digimon rosa

"Yo soy Viximon" dijo la digimon zorro

"Mi nombre es Kazan y ella es Yuki" dijo Kazan presentadose

"Lo siento por casi asfixiarte, es que eras tan linda" dijo Yuki dsiculpandose

"No hay problema, Yuki-chan" dijo Viximon

"Ellos dos son sus compañeros digimon y como sus tamers es mantener su vinculo con ellos para que logren digievolucionar" dijo Naruto

"Digievolucionar?" pregunto Yuki

"Es la capacidad de los digimon para volver fuertes, existen diferentes tipos como niveles de digievolución. Sus compañeros están en el nivel menor si fortalecen sus vínculos podrán evolucionar rápidamente y llegar al nivel novato como tambienpeden hacer que lleguen a niveles superiores de digievolución" dijo Naruto –"Mañana les enseñare como van a fortalecer este vinculo pero deben prometerme que no dirán quien soy en realidad y me llamen por mi otro nombre, Shinobimon"

"De acuerdo Naru-digo Shinobimon" dijo Kanzan captando el mensaje, Yuki quería llamarlo por su verdadero nombre ya que pasaron años que lo veía pero asintió ya que era lo mejor

"Bien, será mejor que volvamos" dijo Naruto colocándose su máscara y cambiando su voz –"Realmente estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo, amigos"

Yuki y Kanzan sonrieron como tenían a sus compañeros digimon sobre sus hombros como los tres regresaron a la casa de Tazuna…

A la mañana siguiente

Kakashi se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente antes que nadie. Entonces agarró un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir en él. Habló con Kushina la noche anterior sobre lo que habían aprendido sobre la situación y era necesario pedir ayuda

Aunque Kushina no le gustaba la idea ya que confiaba que sus hijas pueden con todo, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Kakashi, además gracias a su orgullo fue atrapada por el jutsu de Zabuza y si no fuera por Shinobimon pudo haber muert.

Después de que Kakashi terminó de escribir en el pergamino lo enrolló y luego salió, después de que él salió rápidamente realizó varias señales de mano y luego lloró.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Kakashin colocando sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que un sello negro apareciera en el suelo y luego un poof de humo para aparecer.

Después de que el humo disipó un pug pequeño con piel marrón y un hocico marrón oscuro y las orejas, el barro amasado tenía vendajes envueltos alrededor de su pierna delantera derecha y llevaba un protector azul de la frente en su cabeza.

"Hey Kakashi ¿qué necesitas?" -preguntó el Pug.

Kakashi miró al pequeño pug y colocó el pergamino en la espalda del pug y dijo.-"Hey Pakkun, necesito este mensaje entregado a Minato-Sensei tan pronto como sea posible."

Pakkun asintió con la cabeza y dijo. –"¿Algo más que necesite saber? "

"Dile que el cliente mintió acerca de la misión y que algunas cosas han surgido", dijo Kakashi.

"Muy bien entonces nos vemos más tarde Kakashi", dijo Pakkun.

Después de que el pug dijo que una nube de humo apareció bajo su cuerpo y cubrió su cuerpo de vista. Después de que el humo se disipó, Kakashi vio que Pakkun se había ido, después de haber usado una invocación inversa Pakkun ya estaría de regreso en Konoha.

Kakashi regresó y esperó a que los demás se despertaran…

Le tomo a él y los demás sorprenderse que Kanzan y Yuki tuvieran nuevos compañeros, un par de digimons como regalo de Naruto digo Shinobimon diciendo que ellos dos fueron elegidos ante sus ojos. Sin embargo Natsumi y Shio pelearon exigiendo también tener sus propios digimon pero Shinobimon dijo que solo aquellos que son elegidos merecen tener a sus compañeros y eso fue el fin de la discusión…

"*suspiro* Estoy seguro que algo malo saldrá" murmuro Kakashi

En Konoha…

En una gran torre en el centro de Konoha, un hombre rubio de ojos azules estaba leyendo un libro sobre el sellado mientras varios clones de él trabajaban en varias pilas grandes de papeleo. El hombre llevaba un uniforme similar al que llevaba Kakashi junto con la adición de una chaqueta blanca de manga corta que tenía llamas rojas en la parte inferior de la misma con el kanji de "Cuarto Hokage" en la parte posterior de la misma, que también llevaba un color azul estándar La venda de Konoha sobre su frente. Este es Minato Namikaze. El padre de Natsumi y Shio y ex padre de parte de Naruto…

Minato estaba un poco preocupado por haber permitido dejar que sus hijas tomaran una misión de rango C, pero Kushina su esposa lo convención que ellas estaban listas

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho un ruido de arañazos procedentes de la puerta. Entonces Minato abrió la puerta, luego miró por los pasillos y no vio a nadie. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba la pierna, haciéndole mirar hacia abajo y vio a Pakkun mirándolo.

Minato se movió hacia el lado dejando que el pug entrara en la oficina.- "Hola Pakkun, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó

"Hola Minato, tengo un mensaje de Kakashi", dijo Pakkun mientras saludaba con una de sus patas.

"¿ha ocurrido algo en la misión?" -preguntó Minato, preocupado por su tono mientras miraba al cachorro.

"Bueno, de lo que Kakashi me dijo que el cliente mintió acerca de la misión y algunas cosas han sucedido, él me dio un mensaje para que ustedes leyeran". Dijo Pakkun

Los ojos de Minato se ensancharon al oír que Tazuna había mentido sobre la misión y luego recordó que Kakashi también le había dado un mensaje a Pakkun.

"¿Cuál es el mensaje? " pregunto Minato

"Eso no lo sé, pero Kakashi quería que llegara con él lo antes posible", dijo Pakkun.

Minato tomó entonces el pergamino en la espalda del cachorro y lo abrió, después de que Pakkun saliera de la oficina y regresara a la casa de Kakashi. Minato ignoró el humo y comenzó a leer el mensaje,

 _[Hola Minato Sensei, No sé cuándo recibirá este mensaje, pero han ocurrido ciertos eventos que necesita saber. Tazuna había mentido sobre la misión como habíamos pensado antes de que nos fuéramos, y en realidad sería una misión de rango A. Hace unos días fuimos atacados por Zabuza Momochi quien actualmente está trabajando para Gato y creemos que tiene un cómplice disfrazado como uno de los cazadores de Kiri. Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que había enviado esta carta era porque yo y Kushina nos encontramos con un grupo que aparecieron hace unas semanas. Sus nombres son Shinobimon, Ranamon y Minervamons. Habían aparecido en Wave hace unas semanas y habían derrotado a la mayoría de los mercenarios de Gatou varias veces y han ganado su confianza y respeto. Incluso habíamos visto al conocido Shinobimon luchar contra Zabuza a un punto muerto en una pelea de espada. De lo que hemos aprendido sobre ellos Minato-Sensei parecen estar de nuestro lado._

 _Esperamos que gracias a su ayuda podamos completar la misión_

 _Sinceramente, Kakashi.]_

Minato miro con asombro y curiosidad pero su expresión cambio a una expresión de preocupación recordando algo que Jiraiya le dijo acerca de la profecía había cambiado.

Si mal no recuerda la nueva profecía decía…

" _una persona que fue abandonado por los que ama regresara…"_

" _Con el poder de otro mundo lleno de seres con increíble poder…"_

" _Luchara contra un mal que se pensó haber sido detenido en el pasado con la ayuda de siete niños elegidos…"_

" _Pero solo lo hará si perdona a la gente que lo ha maltratado en su infancia…"_

" _Si los perdona, la paz volverá al mundo pero si no lo hace, el mundo caera en las tinieblas…"_

Minato tenía el presentimiento de la persona que hablaba era de su hijo Naruto que huyo de casa hace varios años. Se sentía culpable por haber permitido que su amado hijo huyera pero la más devastada fue Kushina quien culpo de la profecía por haber dejado a su hijo de lado mientras se concentraban en sus hijas que se pensó eran las elegidas en la profecía anterior pero al parecer estaba equivocado y el verdadero elegido era Naruto…

'Si mi deducción es correcta, él debe ser Naruto…espero que nos perdone por lo que hemos hecho' pensó Minato como escribió una carta para solicitar a Kakashi que trajera a Shinobimon para conocerlo en persona y envio a uno de sus sapos invocadores para llevarle el mensaje –'Naruto, lo siento…'

En Nami…

Tenía horas desde que todos despertaron y ahora era la tarde. Tazuna había ido al puente temprano por la mañana. Antes de que Tazuna dejara Ranamon y Minervmon lo acompañaron para protegerlo mientras Kakashi y Kushina entrenaban a sus estudiantes. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados no sólo por Inari en un extremo del bosque, sino también por los Naruto aka Shinobimon.

Suspiro al saber que Kakashi solo enseñaba los ejercicios de caminatas de los árboles que habían hecho semanas atrás, en cambio Kushina estaba enseñando a sus hijas y a Yuki jutsu de afinidad elemental

'En serio Kakashi-nii, debes saber que eso no los preparara contra un roge ninja rango A' pensó Naruto

" _ **Tanta pornografía que ha leído debió haber causado su estupidez…"**_ dijo Kurama con una risa

'Los único que ha hecho un gran avance es Kanzan y Yuki que además de entrenar con su senseis están trabajando con sus compañeros digimons como equipo…' pensó Naruto al ver a sus amigos trabajar en sincronía con sus digimons y enlazar una amistad…

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando percibió a los tres genins de pie delante de él, eran sus ex- hermanas y el trasero de pato, digo Sasuke Uchiha

"Qué quieren?" dijo Shinobimon con seriedad

"En realidad queríamos preguntarte algo", dijo Shio

"No me importa, déjenme en paz" respondió Shinobimon

"por favor, escúchanos" dijo Natsumi

"Bien apúrense y pregunten su pregunta No necesitando que se los diga dos veces" dijo Shinobimon

"¡Por favor, enséñanos!" Preguntó Natsumi y Shio

"No" contestó Shinobimon

. "¿Qué? Por qué?" Gritó ambas hermanas de que alguien los rechazara tan rápidamente, mientras que Sasuke se mantenia en calma pero en el fondo estaba enojado, él era un elite y merece tener su poder

"Dije que no, no voy a enseñar a nadie, sólo a mis hijos o personas que considere que aptos para aprenderlo y ustedes tres no son dignos" respondió Shinobimon

"No me importa, soy un elite y te exijo que me entrenes!" Gritó Sasuke

"No tienes lo que se necesita para aprender mis técnicas, sólo el joven Kanzan y la joven Yuki son dignos para que les enseñe si es que aceptan" dijo Shinobimon a sus amigos

"Eso es lo que estoy harto de tu actitud hacia nosotros!" grito Shio-"Así que pelear con nosotros y te demostraré que tenemos lo que se necesita en lugar de estos dos perdedores"

"Shio!" grito Kushina ante el comportamiento de una de sus hijas pero estaba un poco de acuerdo que ellas también son dignas de ser entrenadas

Kanzan y Yuki fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de la Uzumaki pero Shinobimon riera

"Bueno, entonces los desafío a ustedes tres a una pelea" dijo él tomando una pose de lucha –"Adelante y peleen"

Sasuke rápidamente se apresuró a Shinobimon y sacó rápidamente algunos shuriken de su bolsa y los tiró hacia él. El ninja digital vio venir las shuriken y rápidamente se movió hacia el lado haciéndolos perder. Miró a Sasuke y vio que estaba corriendo hacia él con un kunai en la mano Sasuke trató de golpear la cabeza de Shinobimon, esperando que su kunai penetrara el casco o golpeara uno de sus ojos.

Narutoe vio donde el kunai estaba apuntando y rápidamente retrocedió. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con determinación mientras sus manos rápidamente pasaban por varias señales de manos y cuando terminó grito.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ "

Entonces tomó una respiración profunda de aire y cuando exhaló una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca y voló hacia Shinobimon.

El ninja digital vio la bola de fuego que venía a su manera y en vez de esquivar él levantó su katana en el aire y cuando era bastante cercano él trajo su arma abajo en él, cortando la bola de fuego por la mitad.

Shinobimon miró a Sasuke y vio que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes amigo ?, porque si es así no me vas a ganar" se burlo

Los ojos de Sasuke cambió rápidamente de su estado sorprendida en un resplandor mientras gruñía en el ninja digiyal. Sakura mrio con enojo a Shinobimon para molestar a Sasuke y decidio luchar también

"Genial ahora tengo que pelear con la fangirl de frente alta" dij Shinobimon haciendo que Sakura se enojara más

Luego corrió hacia ellos tan rápido como pudo con su katana en una mano y Sasuke hizo lo mismo hizo lo mismo con un kunai. Shinobimon vio a Sakura colgarse y sacar varias shuriken de su bolsa. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron de nuevo, el ninja digital bloqueó la kunai de Sasuke con su katana y luego intentó golpear a Sasuke con su brazo libre. Sasuke rápidamente bloqueó el puñetazo y estuvo a punto de tratar de apuñalarlo, pero antes de que Shinobimon le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago, lo empujó tropezando.

Naruto coloco su katana en su funda y rápidamente levantó las manos. Luego se apresuró a Sasuke y logró golpear la mejilla de Sasuke. Sasuke tropezó con el golpe y luego corrió hacia él mientras sacaba otro kunai de su bolsa.

Sin embargo varias cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Shinobimon

"Te tenemos,"dijeron Shio y Natsumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ellas lo tiene," dijo Kushina estaban completamente seguros de que sus había ganado su lucha contra el ninja digital

Estas cadenas de chakra son las mismas que uso Kushina para frenar al Kyuubi. Si un zorro gigante de nueve colas tuviera problemas para salir, entonces sería imposible que Shinobimon saliera

"Es inútil" se burlo Shinobimone mientras ponía todo lo que tenía en romper las cadenas, después de unos segundos las cadenas de su cuerpo se rompieron cuando logró destruirlos.

Kushina, Natusmi y Shio abrieron los ojos cuando vieron que él salía de las cadenas de chakra y pensaron al mismo tiempo. '¡Rompió las cadenas!'

'Sorprendente' pensó Kakashi antes de sonreír –'Realmente eres fuerte, hermanito'

"Que broma, pensé que serian más desafiantes pero me equivoque" se burlo Shinobimon –"Ya me canse de jugar, es hora de terminar con esto" hizo varias señas de mano –"Digiton: Starmon'Meteor Shower"

El cielo algo apareció como varios meteoritos cayeron donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha impactando al suelo haciendo que Natsumi, Shio, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron fuera de combate en un instante

Kushina reviso a sus hijas pero no estaban tan heridad pero igual estaba enojado ante el ninja digital –"Por qué lo hiciste?!"

"Por qué lo hice? Ellos me desafiaron a una pelea, yo solo me defendí…pude haber terminado esta pelea en un segundo pero donde estaría la diversión. Lamentablemente ellos no son fuertes, la chica d erosa esta más concentrado en su fanatismo por el Uchiha que ni siquiera se esfuerza en ser una kunoichi, es una vergüenza…el Uchiha solo anhela poder para vengarse de alguien y eso causara su caída y por último las hijas del flash amarillo, su orgullo es su peor enemigo, son solo unas malcriadas mimadas!" dijo Shinobimon

"No les hables así a mis hijas!" grito Kushina

"Pff…hablare como me plazca, sólo estoy con ustedes por Kanzan Haruno y Yuki Uchiha" dijo Shinobimon

"Por qué quieres a ellos dos?" pregunto Kakashi

"A diferencia de los demás, ellos están destinado para algo grande, su corazón y mente están en proteger a sus seres queridos lo que los hace dignos de que les haya dado a sus compañeros digimons" dijo Shinobimon marchandose…

"Hey a dónde vas?! Responde!" grito Kushina

"Iré a ver a mis amigas y al constructor de puentes…al menos cumplo de promesa de proteger a este pueblo en cambio usted…ni siquiera cuido de su hijo primogénito y lo abandonara, estoy seguro que él está viviendo una vida mejor sin ustedes" dijo Shinobimon con veneno en su voz

Kushina estaba furiosa que iba usar sus cadenas de chakra pero Shinobimon se había marchado rápidamente haciendo que Kushina escapara un grito que termino en llanto sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas y era su culpa que su hijo se fuera…

Kakashi miro a la Uzumaki antes de suspirar…

'Aun con los años, su odio aun sigue pero no lo culpo…tomara tiempo que su corazón decida perdonarlos…pero lo que vi es que él se ha vuelto muy fuerte' pensó mientras ayudaba a llevar a sus estudiantes a la casa como este fue un mal día…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Chapter 7

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capítulo 7: La batalla por el puente**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Shinobimon mostro parte de sus habilidades en su lucha de practica contra los ninja de Konoha, ellos a excepción de Kakashi, Kanzan y Yuki no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era la persona debajo de la máscara…

Kushina apenas pudo dormir dos días antes las palabras del ninja digital, la culpa seguía inundando su mente ante su incompetencia de ser una terrible madre, sus hijas Natsumi y Shio miraron a Shinobimon con odio pero también se sentían culpables…

Intentaron que Shinobimon, Ranamon y Minervamon se unieran a Konoha y sean ninjas de su pueblo sin embargo rechazaron firmemente ya que no estaban interesados en unirse a una aldea ninja sobretodo de Konoha…

Sus razones dijeron que eran personales y era todo lo que necesitaban saber

A medida que pasaban los días, el equipo de Kakashi entrenaban el ejercicio de escalar arboles con chakra siendo Kanzan el primero en completarla seguido de su hermana Sakura dejando a Sasuke enojado ya que era el único de su grupo que aun no ha logrado escalar el árbol… En cambio el equipo de Kushina estaba haciendo ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua y algunos jutsus pero claro solo para sus hijas ya que eran de su afinidad…

Yuki no le importo ya que tanto ella como Kanzan han estado trabajando junto con sus digimon fortaleciendo sus lazos

Al finalizar la semana el grupo ya estaba listo para lo que venía a continuación

Cuando el grupo llegó al puente, notaron que no había nadie alrededor. Eso en sí mismo era extraño ya que algunos de los trabajadores llegaron temprano en la mañana para hacer un trabajo.

"¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Tazuna dijo.

"Tal vez estén trabajando al final", dijo Natsumi, mencionando la posibilidad.

"Vamos a verificar". Tazuna suspiró mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el otro lado del puente.

El grupo continuó caminando hasta que llegaron al final del puente. Esto fue cuando su sangre comenzó a enfriarse. Derramados en frente de ellos había seis cuerpos de los trabajadores que había temprano esa mañana. Dos de ellos gemían de dolor mientras que los otros parecían muertos.

"¿Qué ... qué pasó aquí?" Tazuna jadeó.

"Demon's ... vine", dijo uno de los trabajadores y luego se desplomó.

Kakashi colocó una mano sobre su muñeca y luego negó con la cabeza. El hombre estaba muerto. Cuando quedaron paralizados por la violencia, una gran niebla comenzó a rodar. Cubría todo desde la vista. Incluso los extremos del puente estaban ocultos a la vista.

"¡Esta niebla!" Kushina gritó- "¡Vuelve todo el mundo! ¡Protejan a Tazuna!"

Después de unos minutos, la niebla comenzó a despejarse y vieron a varias personas de pie al final del puente.

Vieron a Zabuza que todavía tenía vendas envueltas alrededor de su cara inferior y ahora vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones a juego con un protector de cintura y todavía usaba el m brazo rayado y calentadores de piernas de antes. Su espada estaba sobre su espalda y su mano estaba sobre el mango de su espada, lista para sacarla en un momento.

Vieron a dos hombres vestidos de forma similar. El de la izquierda tenía cabello castaño oscuro salvaje y ojos marrones. Llevaba un rebreather que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y llevaba una que era la misma que la de Zabuza, con cuatro líneas que se asemejaban a un río, excepto que tenía dos cuernos de pie en los extremos de la misma. Llevaba un traje oscuro de camuflaje con ven varias bolsas alrededor de la cintura. También llevaba sandalias hasta la rodilla y tenía un gran guantelete con garras en el brazo izquierdo.

El de la derecha tenía cabello castaño oscuro largo y recto y ojos marrones oscuros también. También usaba un rebreather que era similar al del otro hombre y tenía una diadema que era similar a hombre de la izquierda, excepto que solo tenía un cuerno en el centro de la diadema. También llevaba un traje de camuflaje oscuro que era el mismo que el hombre de la izquierda y también tenía varias bolsas alrededor de su cintura y también llevaba sandalias hasta la rodilla, con la adición de una capa negra y desigual. También tenía un gran guantelete con garras, excepto que el suyo es brazo derecho.

La persona vestía un atuendo a rayas que se detenía de rodillas debajo de un haori verde con adornos blancos, y alrededor de su cintura llevaban una faja marrón con un ribete de flecos alrededor cintura. También llevaba sandalias de pelotón de color marrón claro con correas del mismo color que su kimono. Tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en un moño blanco en la parte posterior de mientras que dos mechones de cabello caían sueltos enmarcando su rostro, sujetos con esposas de metal en los extremos. La persona llevaba una máscara blanca delgada con agujeros curvos par y un diseño rojo ondulado en lugar de la boca símbolo Kirigakure grabado en la parte superior.

Había otro hombre cerca del grupo y tenía un cabello castaño oscuro junto con cabello castaño oscuro. Llevaba un protector de la frente de Kiri que tenía un agujero en el centro para permitir que de su cabello quedara atado en un moño. El hombre tenía una nariz angular y tenía una protuberancia. Llevaba un poncho de color oscuro sobre una camisa oscura sin mangas y pantalones a jueg con un guardia de la cintura, los brazos pin rayas y calentadores de la pierna que eran del mismo tipo que llevaba Zabuza. Él también tiene vendajes alrededor de su cuello como lo hizo Zabuza y u espada y un martillo que tenía en sus manos. La espada era en realidad una hacha grande que estaba conectada a un martillo grande con un cordón de cuero en la parte inferior de las manijas de armas.

Junto a él había un hombre muy delgado y alto. Tenía el pelo largo, peludo y rubio, y llevaba una máscara de porcelana blanca, con un triángulo de color verde en la mitad inferior, pequeñas abert los agujeros de los ojos y tenía el símbolo de Kiri grabado en la parte superior. Llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con pantalones a juego y un protector de cintura. También llevaba el mismo b rayado y calentadores de piernas que Zabuza llevaba y también llevaba vendas alrededor del cuello como el otro hombre y Zabuza y también tenía una espada. La espada del hombre era una espa que se parecía mucho a una aguja grande. La espada tenía una longitud larga de hilo fino que reflejaba hilos atados a través del ojo de la espada que estaba en la base de su empuñadura.

"¿Jinin Akebino? ¿Kushimaru Kuriarare? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" murmuró Kushina mientras sacaba su kunai mientras su ojo se estrechaban hacia los dos hombres

"Gato debe haberlos contratado para ayudar a Zabuza. Esto es malo, no solo estamos tratando con Zabuza ahora que estamos lidiando con varios miembros de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla" Dijo Kakashi, preocupación evidente en su tono.

Naruto/Shinobimon no podía culparlo por cómo estaba actuando ahora. Zabuza era duro solo, pero ahora tenían que preocuparse por varias personas del grupo, esta sería definitivamente su pelea más dura hasta el momento.

"Kakashi tanto como quiero pagar por lo que hiciste antes, no eres el único contra el que quiero pelear. Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Shinobimon" dijo Zabuza amenazante mientras sus ojos se estrechaban hacia Naruto

"Pues aquí me tienes, igual esperaba tener mi segunda ronda contra ti Zabuza" dijo Shinobimon mientras miraba al grupo- "Entonces, ¿quién es quién?" preguntó.

"Kushina y yo tomamos a ese Kushimaru" dijo Ranamon

Kushina tenía sus dudas pero asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Zabuza quiere pelear contigo Shinobimon, ¿crees que puedes detenerlo?" Preguntó Kakashi

"Eso lo veremos a continuación" dijo Shinobimon desenfundando su espada

"Sasuke, Kanzan, y Sakura protejan a Zabuza" dijo Kakashi con su equipo asintiendo pero Sasuke gruño un poco pero tenía que seguir las órdenes de su sensei

"Natsumi, Shio intentas agarrar a Meizu y Gozu todo el tiempo que puedan", ordenó Kushina a sus hijas –"Yuki, ayuda al equipo 7 al proteger al constructor de puentes"

"Lo tienes" dijo Natsumi con Shio asintiendo

"Como ordenes, sensei" dijo Yuki

"Tambien ayudaremos" dijo motimon con Viximon gruñendo para proteger a su tamer

"Mantendré lejos al ese llamado Jinin", dijo Minervamon con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la empuñadura de su enorme espada

La batalla por el destino de Wave Country había comenzado.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta que una misteriosa figura encapuchada miraba la escena como una sonrisa siniestra se veían en la capucha

" _ **Así que este es el elegido por los Royal Knight eh? Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer"**_ se dijo mirando la pelea

Shinobimon estaba en un punto muerto con Zabuza y sus espadas estaban pegadas entre sí, Zabuza miró a Naruto no una mirada de odio, sino con una mirada de respeto. Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás, Zabuza lo forzó a tropezar, pero antes de que Zabuza pudiera atacarlo nuevamente Kakashi apareció frente a él y lo golpeó con un kunai. Shinobimon se volvió para mirar y vio a Kushina esquivando los ataques de Jinin mientras balanceaba su espada de hacha contra ella pero es interceptado por Minervamon y ambos tuvieron su propio duelo de espadas

Luego miró a Shio y Natsumi y vio que estaban luchando contra los hermanos demonios

"lluvia acida" grito Ranamos haciendo que una nube se formara y apuntó a los dos ninjas desaparecidos. Ranmos decidio mover la nube haciendo que una nube se formara en las vigas del puente.

. Los dos ninjas desaparecidos saltaron sorprendidos mientras Ranamon corría hacia las hermanas Uzumaki-Namikaze

"¿Estan bien?" preguntó ella

"Sí, gracias por la salvación", respondió Natsumi

. "No hay problema", dijo Ranamo mientras miraba a los hermanos demoníacos. Meizu cargó contra ella mientras que Gozu atacó a Shio y Natsumi

Mientras la batalla continuaba, Ranamon esquiva la garra en el brazo de Meizu y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su brazo libre. Se quejó del dolor ya que ella no era tan buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Minervamon

Esquivo el otro brazo libre de Meizu y luego bloqueó su brazo libre. Vendo una oportunidad le dio un rodillazo a Meizu en el estómago, causando que el hombre soltara un grito ahogado mientras retrocedía…

"Como lo hace Naruto, lo hace ver más fácil" murmuro Ranamon cansándose

[Casa de Tazuna]

un hombre de piel clara con largos cabellos azulados que llevaba un gorro y una gruesa chaqueta con una espada en la mano y otro hombre sin vida a su lado que parche en el ojo derecho, cabello castaño y una gran tatuaje oscuro en su pecho con una espada en la mano también. Ambas se agarraron con fuerza a una lucha mientras Inari las miraba con mie do

"¡Mamá!" Inari lloró temerosamente.

"¡Inari!" Tsunami lloró cuando los dos espadachines notaron a su hijo- "¡Corre! ¡Aléjate de aquí!"

"¡Deja ir a mi mamá!" Inari gritó antes de comenzar a correr hacia los dos hombres.

"Parece que tenemos que cortar algo después de todo", se rió el del parche

. "¡No!" Tsunami lloró.. "¡Juro que voy a-URK!" pero fue golpeado por el hombre del sombrero, que la dejó sin aire.

Cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, los dos hombres sacaron sus armas Inari

Lo que pasó después sorprendió a todos allí cuando vieron aparecer varias luces de metal reflejante color naranja y atacar a los dos espadachines, que los dejaron sin aire. Inari se sorprendió por lo que paso se dio cuenta de que los desenfoques eran en realidad Shinobimon aka Naruto o mejor dicho un clon de Naruto que preparo en caso que algo así sucediera

"Naruto nii-san", dijo Inari mientras el clon se dispersaban causando humo. Cuando el humo se despejó, Naruto hizo el signo de paz y los miró, se acercó a Inari y colocó su mano sobre su sombrero.

"Oye, Inari", dijo Shinobimon- "Todo esta bien, descuida"

Inari comenzó a sorber mientras más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Estaba visiblemente luchando por intentar y mantener las lágrimas adentro.

"Maldita sea", sollozó. "¡No quiero llorar! Está bien llorar cuando eres feliz".

"Tiene razón Inari, no hay nada de malo en llorar cuando eres feliz. Significa que valió la pena hacerlo", dijo Naruto.

Inari les sonrió, feliz por lo que había hecho.

"Mi trabajo termino, te prometo que el jefe y los demás protegerán a tu abuelo. Confía en mí, todo se solucionará más tarde." Dijo el clon de Naruto desapareciendo en una cortina de humo

[El puente]

Sakura y los digimon bebes (ya saben quien) vieron las peleas y vitorearon en silencio a sus compañeros de equipo.

Haku y Sasuke intercambiaron golpe por golpe el uno contra el otro como Yuki y Kanzan aparecian en ayudar a su compañero shinobi pero Sasuke los dejaba atrás para no entrometieran en su pelea…

Zabuza viendo que Haku estaba teniendo dificultad contra su oponentes ysonrió. "Haku", dijo - "Te das cuenta de que vas a ser derrotado si esto continúa".

"Sí," respondió Haku antes de ponerse de pie. Luego, sus manos se sellaron con una sola mano cuando el aire frío comenzó a irradiarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Los ojos ninjas de Konoha se ensanchan cuando los pilares de sierra de hielo se formaron a su alrededor

"Kanzan/Yuki" dijeron sus digimon saltando para estar con ellos justo en el momento que la cúpula de hielo se sello dejando atrapados a Sasuke, Yuki , Kanzan y sus digimond

"Ahora te mostraré mi verdadera velocidad", dijo Haku al entrar en uno de los espejos. Después de que ella entró, su reflejo apareció dentro del resto de ellos, como ella estaba en todos a la vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo está ella haciendo eso?" Preguntó Yukimientras miraba la cúpula de los espejos de hielo.

"Entonces ella posee un Bloodline que le permite usar Jutsu hecho de hielo, ¿no es así?", Dijo Kakashi.

"Un Bloodline, ¿qué es un Bloodline?" Preguntó Tazuna, preguntándose qué era.

"Un linaje son habilidades que se transmiten genéticamente entre miembros de la familia. Por lo general, aparecen en ciertos clanes que tienen ciertas diferencias genéticas que les permiten usar habilidades. También pueden afectar el cuerpo de la persona, su chakra o permitirles usar Jutsu que otros no pueden usar, "explicó Kakashi.

Después de la explicación Shinobimon corrió hacia Zabuza otra vez, Zabuza levantó su espada otra vez y los dos se atacaron intercambiando golpe por golpe con sus armas.

Shio había esquivado otro golpe de Gozu que intentó apuñalarlo con sus garras. La uzumaki saltó y su hermana hizo una pose de mano a Gozu mientras gritaba.

"Suiton: Mizo shuriken" dijo Natsumi creando una shuriken de agua que lanzo hacia Gozu.

Gozu se volvió hacia Natsumi y estaba a punto de tirar la gigantesco shuriken de agua, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el golpe se estrelló contra él y lo dejó inconsciente.

Ranamos se estaba defendiendo de Meizu, esquivando los ataques de guantelete de Meizu. Ranamon logró golpear a Meizu en la cara, haciendo que el hombre se volteara hacia un lado.

"Es mi oportunidad. Aguja de agua!" grito Ranamon controlando el agua formando agujas golpeando en todas partes a Meizu, tirándolo al suelo. –"Victoria!" se felicito a si misma

Kushina esquivó otro golpe del martillo de Jinin quien luego la golpeó con su martillo. Kushina empujó a Benihime hacia Jinin, quien lo bloqueó con su espada de hacha y luego le lanzó el martillo. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para evitar el martillo y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente y tuvo algunos pequeños cortes y magulladuras de la espada de ha Jinin o su martillo.

"Golpe giratorio!" grito Minervamon golpeando al ninja de kiri con su espada haciendo retroceder

Jinin miró a la digimon serpeinte mientras corría hacia ella y podía decir que sería diferente a cualquier oponente con el que había luchado antes. Luego saltó hacia adelante y agitó sus armas hacia ellos, ansioso matarlos a los dos

Kakashi balanceó su kunai hacia Kushimaru quien los había bloqueado con su espada y pateó al ninja que copian el estómago alejándolo de él. Ranamon decidio ayudarlo y lanzo una columna de agua hacia él, pero no solo esquivarlo saltando lejos de ella, sino que también envolvió el cable que estaba sujeto a su espada alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Qué" dijo Ranamon.

Kushimaru luego tiró del cable, tratando de de cortarla pero para su sorpessa los cables se resbalaron de su cuerpo

"Qué diablos" dijo Kushimaru

"Ha!" grito Ranamon lanzando otro pilar de agua haciendo al espadachín retroceder pero perdiendo su espada en el proceso

Kushimaru rápidamente corrió hacia Ranamon, con la intención de recuperar su espada. No le gustaba que personas que no eran parte de los Siete Espadachines tocaran su arma como su camarada mataran a cualquiera que la tocara.

"¡Ustedes bastardos!" Kushimaru lloró mientras corría para agarrar su espada.

"Espantapajarons detenlo!" exclamó la digimon

Kushimaru era un maestro en el uso de esa espada y si lograba obtenerla, sería difícil de vencer si lo hiciera. Kakashi rápidamente corrió hacia Kushimaru con su kunai en la mano listos para atacarlo. No podían permitirle recuperar esa espada. Si lo hiciera, entonces podría pelear en su mejor forma.

Kakashi lo golpeó con su kunai, pero Kushimaru esquivó el golpe con facilidad. Ranamon intentó golpearlo con otra corriente de agua, pero rápidamente sacó un kunai y la lanzo haciendo que ella lo esquivara deteniendo su ataque

"Wow, por poco" dijo Ranamon tomando de nuevo el control y lanzando otra corriente de agua golpeando la parte superior del brazo de Kushimaru.

Kusimaru gruñó de dolor y luego dio un paso hacia Ranamo y corrió hacia su espada y logró atraparla.

"Maldición", maldijo Kakashi

Como Kushimaru había recuperado su espada, sabía que esta pelea sería mucho más difícil. "Vas a pagar por eso", amenazó Kushimaru mientras miraba a la digimon debajo de su máscara.

Cuando la pelea con Kushimaru volvía a intensificarse, el extraño ubicado en lo alto de puente seguía mirando

" _ **Ya me estoy aburriendo"**_ dijo el extraño con su voz sonando realmente aburrido hasta que una idea le vino a la mente –" _ **Demos un mejor espectáculo y a la vez seria útil para ver el nivel del nuevo royal knight!"**_ se dijo levantando su capucha mostranodo un bolsillo donde saco una baraja de cartas con imágenes de varios digimons pero todos tenían colocres oscuros o son de tonos negros a diferencia de sus originales

" _ **Veamos, cual será?...ya lo tengo!"**_ dijo el extraño sacando una tarjeta- _ **"Poderes de la oscuridad, bríndenme sus poderes para darle vida a esta tarjeta y que nazca como un digimon que obedezca mis órdenes en nombre de su soberano…Gesomon! Destruye a todos en el puente!"**_ grito el extraño lanzando la tarjeta rodeado de un aura siniestro aterrizando al océano…

Cuando la pelea con Kushimaru volvía a intensificarse, Minervamon se apartó de Jinin y estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Minervamon sintió un escalofrió recorriendo en su espalda y no era la única, Ranamon y Naruto también sintieron una presencia siniestra…

Shinobimon ápidamente miró hacia el océano tratando por alguna razó levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su oponente mirando hacia el mar, su cabeza mirando rápidamente de un lugr.. Podía decir por la forma en que se movía la cabeza estaba buscando algo en el mar, pero no sabía qué era.

Kushina miró a Minervamon cuando tambien estaba mirando el mar y pregunto-: "¿ qué pasa?"

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un fuerte rugido que hizo que todos dejaran de luchar y buscaran la fuente. Vieron una figura parecida saliendo del mar y para su sorpresa era básicamente un calamar gigante color negro. Su cuerpo era humanoide parecida a la de un demonio, su boca es semejante a la de un lagarto. . Tiene diez tentáculos, seis de los cuales son cortos en su espalda, y otros cuatro mucho más largos que equivale a la longitud de todo su cuerpo poseene cinco ventosas y tres garras enormes.

"¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!" Zabuza gritó mientras miraba al digimon calamar que dejó escapar otro fuerte rugido mientras miraba a todos en el puente

"Un digimon" murmuró Naruto, causando que Zabuza mirara con una ceja levantada.

"Digimon ¿qué es un digimon?" cuestionó Zabuza mientras miraba al ninja armado

"Qyé clase de digimon es este?" pregunto Kakashi

"Es un Marinedevimon!" dijo Ranamon

"Pero es diferente, generalmente los Marinedevimon tienen los ojos rojos pero este los tiene completamente negros" dijo Minervamon

"No solo eso, sino que emite una energía siniestra…" informo Shinobimon –"Todos prepárense, las cosas se pondrán difíciles ahora"

El Marinedevimon rugio como la batalla en el puente se intensificaran aún más de lo se había pensado

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias.**

 **Capítulo 8: Evolución de la conclusión**

 _ **RRRRWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

El calamar digimon conocido como Marinedevimon rugió como sus manos tentáculos golpearon violentamente el mar cerca del puente como algunos movimientos se dirigían a Naruto/Shinobimon y los demás, los ninjas de Konoha como los ex espadachines de la niebla esquivaron los ataques como la criatura seguía rugiendo…

"Chicos este es mío" gritó Minervamon con confianza mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor de su espada. Luego corrió hacia el digimon calamar mientras le rugia y lanza sus tentáculos hacia ella

Minervamon salta usando los tentáculos como su camino para acercarse a la cabeza del Marinedevimon intentó atacar a la guerrera olímpica con su otro tentáculo, pero ella rápidamente se hizo a un lado haciendo y rápidamente hace un corte en su piel. El Marinedevimon retrocede un poco haciendo que Minervamon sonriera ya que pensó que con ese golpe era suficiente para derrotarlo pero para su sorpresa el digimon calamar rápidamente se recupera y mueve sus tentáculos a una gran velocidad golpeando a Minervamon

La guerrera olímpica cae devuelta al puente como gira su cuerpo para estar de rodillas

"Se supone que ese golpe sería suficiente para derrotarlo" gruño Minervamon colocándose de pie como se enojó de frustración –"Ahora si me las pagaras!" rugio cargando de nuevo contra el demonio del mar

El Marinedevimon golpeo el océano creando muro de agua

"Eso no me detendrá!" grito Minervamon cortando la cúpula de agua en un corte limpio de su espada pero se sorprendió que no estaba –"Qué!"

"Minervamon detrás de ti!" grito Ranamon como el digimon calamar se metió al agua y la cúpula era un señuelo

Antes que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo el Marinedevimon dispara un chorro de tinta (conocida como Dark duge) que impacta en Minervamon

"Gah!" grita como intenta recuperarse pero algo le pasaba, ese ataque de alguna manera hizo que todo su poder se debilitara, sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían–'Qué demonios esta pasando' pensó antes que el Marinedevimon no había terminado y lanzo un golpe multiples de sus tentaculos en varias zonas –"Aah!" grito como su cuerpo cayo en el agua

"Minervamon!" grito Ranamon

"Que demonios! Un Marinedevimon de nivel perfecto logro derrotar a un nivel definitivo como Minervamon…algo no me cuadra" dijo Naruto como ahora tenia que hacer algo –"Ranamon, rápido y salva a Minervamon!"

"Entendido" dijo Ranamon como saltaba del puente al agua para rescatar a su amiga

En este momento el Marinedevimon podría nadar y atacar a Ranamon pero no estaba concentrado en ella sino que estaba mirando fijamente al grupo en especial a Naruto…

Rwwwaaahhhhh

El digimon demonio calamar rugió como sus tentáculos se dirigieron a Shinobimon, el ninja digital los esquivo como bloqueaba algunos con su espada, levanto su mano como unas shuriken aparecieron en sus dedos y los lanzo hacia el Gesomon, no eran shuriken normales ya que cuando impactaron al gesomon estallaron…

" _ **mmm, interesante…"**_ dijo el encapuchado mirando la lucha para su diversión luego miro la cúpula de hielo donde estaban Kanzan y Yuki – _ **"Quizás no solo debo probar al estudiante de los royal knight sino a esos dos niños elegidos y esa cúpula de hielo de ese ninja será útil"**_ abrió sus manga extendiendo las cartas – _ **"Ya que son solo unos simples niños y dudo que saben cómo luchar contra un digimon además que sus digimons aun están en nivel bebe no serán ningún problema con esta carta"**_ lanza una carta que pasa en la hendidura de la cúpula de hielo de Haku haciendo que emita ondas oscuras mientras toma forma

Tomaron formas de varios digimon pero eran idénticos, parecían abejas gigantes eran conocidos como los FunBeemon pero en lugar de ser de color marron y amarillo eran de color negro y gris con ojos completamente rojos

"Yuki, cuidado!" dijo Viximon empujando a su tamer cuando un funbeemon estaba a punto de atacarla

"Más digimons!" dijo Kanzan esquivando a otro funbeemon

"Son Funbeemon pero son diferentes a usualmente se ven!" dijo Motimon

"Muchachos!" grito Shinobimon como iba a ayudarlos pero el gesomon lo seguía atacando

Los funbeemon rodearon a los dos ninjas como se movían rápidamente pero…

"Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!" Sasuke lanza una bola de fuego alejando a los funbeemon

"Sasuke" dijo Yuki mirándolo cuando unas agujas de sembon golpean a otros funbeemon

"Soló lo hice ya que aunque seas debil aun sigues siendo parte del clan Uchiha, además de ser un compañero de la aldea" dijo Sasuke

"Usted" dijo Kanzan al ver que Haku lo salvo mientras la cúpula de hielo desaparecio

"No tengo idea de lo que está pasando pero lo que se que ha interrumpido la lucha de Zabuza-sama y eso no lo tolerare" dijo Haku lanzando otro sembon a los digimon abejas

"Haku" dijo Zabuza antes de escapar una risa haciendo unas posición de manos –"Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua!"

Un dragon de agua sale del océano y golpea al Marinedevimon de sorpresa. Shinobimon se da la vuelta al ver que Zabuza lo había ayudado

"No lo tomes a la ligera, este calamar subdesarrollado interrumpio nuestra batalla y merece pagar las consecuencia…una vez que lo destruya, continuaremos nuestra lucha" dijo Zabuza

"Je, me parece bien" dijo Shinobimon lanzando otra serie de shuriken

"Que haremos nosotros Jinin?" pregunto Kushimaru

"Tu has lo que quieras, pero estoy de acuerdo con Zabuza, ese calamar arruino nuestras luchas y no tolerare esto" dijo Jinin acercándose a Kakashi y a Kushina –"Ninjas de Konoha, esto será una tregua temporal hasta que este calamar sea detenido"

"Como podemos confiar en ustedes?" pregunto Kushina alzando la ceja

"Crean en lo que quieran pero mi orgullo de espadachín fue manchado cuando esa criatura arruino mi diversión y tomare venganza de ello" dijo Jinin

"De acuerdo, tomaremos la oferta hasta que la batalla termine" acordó Kakashi sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki –"Uzumaki-sama, entienda que ahora hay un enemigo mayor en estos momentos y no podemos perder el tiempo peleando entre nosotros"

"Tch…de acuerdo pero los estaré vigilando" declaro Kushina como los adultos se unieron a la pelea contra Marinedevimon

"Entonces nosotros ayudaremos a los niños contra esas abejas" dijo Gozu con su hermano asintiendo

Con cada bando enfrentando una pelea las cosas se pusieron interesantes…Kushina uso sus cadenas de diamantina para atrapar a Mrinedevimon como los espadachines de la niebla empezaron a cortarlo pero no duro cuando la bestia de alguna manera rompió las cadenas y giro su cuerpo creando un tornado impactando sus tentáculos en sus oponentes

'Logro destruir mis cadenas, que clase de poder es ese' pensó Kushina

"Corriente de agua!" grit Ranamon lanzando una corriente de agua golpeando al Marinedevimon, como ella sujetando a Minervamon estaban de vuelta en el puente

En cuando a los niños los Funbeemon atacaron a velocidades sorprendente pero no eran poderosos cuando Tanto Sasuke y Yuki hicieron una bola de fuego juntos calcinando la mayoría

Shio y Natsumi usaron jutsu de viento y agua para repeler a las abejas digimon como los hermanos demonios los destrozaban con sus garras

Haku y Kanzan estaba de espalda con espalda eliminando un buen número

Y Sakura…ella vigilaba a Tazuna

Pero algo pasaba durante la lucha, Los funbeemon restantes empezaron a reunirse y fusionándose como ahora en dos figura nuevas aparecían, ambas eran iguales… parecía una abeja/avispa mecánica con gran abdomen y aguijón, hombreras y brazos pequeños

"Que acaba de suceder?" pregunto Haku

"Los funbeemon acaban d edigievolucionar, ahora es un waspmon" informo Motimon

Ahora el conocido como Waspmon dispara una andada de rayos laser de su aguijon como los ninjas se cubrieron evitando sus ataques, sin detenerse el digimon avispa carga de forma brutal hacia ellos antes de tomar altura y cargar una vez más pero en dirección a Kanzan y a Yuki con intenciones de matarlos

"Kanzan!/Yuki!" gritaron sus digimons como detono algo para la sorpresa de todos, los digivice de ambos niños brillaron

(inserten música de digievolucion)

"Motimon digivol a…" dijo Motimon como se transformaba en un escarabajo mecánico con seis patas en total, cada una con una pinza grande en el extremo. Su espalda está cubierta por una mariquita roja como la cáscara que protege a sus alas. Tiene dos antenas de color naranja en la cabeza, que salen de entre sus grandes ojos verdes color-"Tentomon!"

"Viximon divivol a…" grito Viximon cambiando a un zorro humanoide de pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Ying y el Yang –"Renamon!"

" **Koyotetsu (Hojas de punta de flecha del zorro** )" grito Renamon Lanzando ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que golpean al waspmon –"Yuki estas bien?"

"Viximon?" dijo Yuki

"Ahora mi nombre es Renamon, y te protegeré" dijo renamon entrando en pose de pela

"Super trueno!" grito Tetomon golpeando con un rayo al segundo Waspmon

"Motimon" dijo Kanzan

"Ahora soy Tentomon" corrigio el digimon insecto –"Y evolucionamos para tener el poder suficiente para protegerlos"

"Pero tenemos que todos derrotarlos" dijo Renamon

"De acuerdo, todos vamos!" ordeno Kanzan

Gozu y Mezu se movieron en ambos extremos con su larga cadena envolviendo a ambos Waspon

"Los tenemos, así no escaparan volando" dijo Gozu

"Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego" grito Sasuke quemando a los digimon avispa

"Estilo de agua: miso shuriken/vidento: kaze shuriken" dijeron las hermanas Uzumakis lanzando una enorme shuriken conformado de agua y viento apagando el fuego pero causando daño a los Waspmon

"Super trueno!" grito Tentomon electrocutándolos –"Ahora Renamon!"

"Bien…Koyotetsu!" dijo Renamon lanzando sus hojas cortante cubriendo a los waspmon y detruyendolos como sus cuerpos se volvían datos color negro hasta desaparecer

"Lo logramos!" grito Yuki celebrando la victoria como los demás acienten

Mientras con Shinobimon, Ranamon, Minervamon y los adultos parecía como si no tuviera fin, el Marinedivmon seguía de pie…

"Tch ese calamar me tiene arto nuestros ataques lograron debilitarlo pero sigue en pie" dijo Zabuza –"Apenas me queda chakra"

"Ni me lo digas" respondió Kushimaro

"Pero podemos derrotarlo si logramos debilitarlo lo suficiente" dijo Kushina

"Sera difícil ya que todos estamos exhaustos…" dijo Kakashi

"Aún queda una forma" dijo Shinobimon –"Tendré que usarlo pero es la única manera que podremos derrotarlos"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Zabuza

"Solo observen, les agradezco por ayudarme pero descanse ahora…acabare a ese calamar de una vez por todas" dijo Shinobimon haciendo un pose de mano –"Digi armor change….aaaahhhhhhh!"

El cuerpo de Shinobimon comenzó a filtrar una energía blanca impactando a su ex familia y los ninjaso, luego una capa blanca y una armadura aparecieron sobre él con un casco con un cuerno apareciendo en su cabeza, luego aparecieron dos armaduras diferentes en sus brazos, la derecha era azul y tenía una cabeza de lobo por una mano con un cañón en la boca, mientras que la izquierda era naranja con una cabeza de dino de tres cuernos por una mano con una hoja en la boca.

"Omega Shinobimon!" declaro el ninja digital en su nueva armadura

"Este poder deslumbrante, eso era lo que ocultaba" dijo Zabuza

Omega Shinobimon miro su mano antes de apretar el puño.-"Parece que aun puedo cotrolar mi cuerpo pero no se cuanto pueda durar en esta forma, tendre que apurarme" murmuro Naruto antes de mirar al digimon calamar –"Ahora, déjame mostrarte el poder del estudiante de los Caballeros Reales! "

RwwwaaahhhhH!

Shinobimon levantó el cañón y cargó- "¡Terra Howl!" grito

Y una gigantesca bola azul rojiza se formó frente al cañón y atravesando el pecho de Marinedevimon haciendo que su cuerpo se desintegrara…

Esto impacto a los ninjas de konoha y lo ex de kirin preguntándose que tan fuerte era él en realidad

Una vez que Marinedevimon murió, escucharon un chasquido y pronto la niebla bajó para captando la atención de los ninjas y los digimons se volvió hacia el final del puente cuando la niebla comenzó a desvanecerse. Al hacerlo, la niebla reveló nada menos que Gato con un ejército de espadachines detrás de él

"¿Que?" dijo Shio

. "Las cosas de mierda son mucho más problemáticas", comentó Kanzan

. "Gato, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa con esos espadachines?" Zabuza gritó enojado mientras miraba al enano

. "Me temo que ha habido un cambio en los planes", sonrió Gato. "Voy a matarlos a todos aquí y ahora. De esta manera, ahorro el dinero que se supone que debo pagarles y nadie hace preguntas".

"¡Eres una mierda!" rugió Shinobimon enojado.

"Así que eres el causante de los problemas que interfería en mi trabajo. Ustede y sus chicas disfrazadas no han sido más que problemas desde que aparecieron por primera vez" dijo Gato

"Oye Jinin parece que tenemos que derramar un poco de sangre después de todo", dijo Kushimaru mientras apretaba su espada. Jinin sonrió con satisfacción cuando su agarre también se apretó en su espada y luego los dos espadachines corrieron hacia los matones con la intención de matarlos a todos. Los dos espadachines fácilmente a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino hacia Gato, y lo hicieron parecer casi como un baile. Cuando los dos llegaron a Gato oyeron al hombre suplicar por su vida.

"¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Doblaré tu paga, la triplicaré!" Gato suplicó.

"No hay problema bastardo, porque los que nos cruzan van a morir", dijo Kushimaru mientras balanceaba su espada y decapitaba a Gato.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que hemos terminado aquí. Como ya no nos pagan, no hay ninguna razón para que estemos aquí", comentó Kushimaru mientras envainaba su espada. Jinin asintió con en acuerdo y los dos desaparecieron en un Shunshin .

"¡Maldita sea!" uno de los espadachines gruñó enojado. "¡Esos dos acaban de matar nuestro boleto de comida!"

"¡Parece que tendremos que llevarlo a este pueblo!" gritó otro espadachín.

"¡Suena bien!" Los espadachines soltaron un rugido colectivo cuando comenzaron a cargar.

No llegaron muy lejos antes de que una flecha pareciera caer del cielo y aterrizar justo en frente de la muchedumbre qu aproximaba. Todos se volvieron para ver quién había disparado y se encontraron mirando a los aldeanos de Wave que estaban armados con todo lo que podían encontrar. La gente estaba armada c horcas, palos, martillos y muchas otras herramientas. Al frente del ejército de aldeanos estaban Tsunami e Inari.

"¡Este es nuestro hogar, idiotas!" Gritó Inari a los espadachines

. "¡No te estás acercando!"

"¡Sí, perderse!"

Los espadachines resolvieron empezar a temblar después de eso, pero luego todos vieron vlas intenciones de asesinato proveniente de Shinobimon al igual que los de Zabuza

Esa fue la gota del colmó el vaso para los espadachines, ya que todos rápidamente dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia el bote que Gato había usado para llevarlos a todos al puente.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Inari gritó de felicidad cuando las personas a su alrededor dieron gritos de felicidad.

La tiranía de Gatou ya termino y el pueblo regreso a la pacifica vida que tenían

Unos días más tarde….

"¿De verdad tienes que ir?" Inari preguntó con tristeza mientras miraba al grupo que se marchaba. Había llegado el día en que el ninja se iría de Wave, ya que su misión había terminado y Tazuna terminado el puente. Saliendo con ellos estaban Shinobimon, Ranamon, Minervamon, Haku y Zabuza

Zabuza y Haku se iban con ellos, porque Kushina les había ofrecido un lugar para quedarse en Konoha si se unían. Meizu y Gozu se habían ido temprano una noche sin decirles a nadie a dónde se dirigian aunque Zabuza supuso que probablemente se unieran a los rebeldes en Kiri. Tambien les ofrecio lo mismo al grupo de Shinobimon pero de inmediato lo rechazaron debido a que la razón por la cual Shinobion y sus compañeras se marchaban era porque tenían que hacerlo.

Tenían que recorrer alrededor de las tierras elementales para ayudar a personas como las de este pueblo y asegurarse de que no le sucedan a alguien mas, no podrían hacer eso si se quedaban en Wave.

Además tenían que averiguar como era posible que aparecieran digimon de la anda y si tambien estaban en todas las Naciones Elementales, solo porque algunos de ellos aparecieron en Wave Country no significa que el resto lo haría.

"Miedo, Inari, ahora que la misión ha terminado, necesitamos informarnos", Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

"Wave ya no nos necesita a Inari ahora que Gato se ha ido", dijo Shinobimon-. "No te preocupes, nos encontraremos de nuevo algún día",hablo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Inari.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó Inari

. "Es una promesa, nos encontraremos de nuevo algún día", dijo Minervamon con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre el otro hombro de Inari.

Después de despedirse, el grupo comenzó su viaje a Konoha mientras el grupo de Shinobimon iban haia otra dirección

. La gente que vino a despedirlos no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al ver salir a la gente que había salvado a su país.

"Shinobimon digo Naruto, trajo esperanza a este país y lo protegió cuando más lo necesitaba ", dijo Tazuna mientras miraba al grupo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal el Puente de los Héroes?" Tsunami ofreció.

"Ese es un nombre perfecto para eso", dijo Tazuna mientras otros en la multitud vitoreaban de acuerdo.

Más adelante, Kushina se acercó a Shinobimon y dijo: "Supongo que aun no desean venir con nosotros"

"No, aún tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que investigar lo ocurrido asi que no podemos viajar con ustedes" dijo Shinobimon

"Está bien, pero queremos respuestas sobre lo que ha pasado", dijo Kushina.

"Lo haremos cuando nos veamos otra vez" dijo Ranamon

Mientras tanto en el país del arroz En Rice Country, la figura misteriosa que estuvo en el país de Wave se dirigía al bosque en busca de un hombre del que había oído hablar. Luego de su investigación sobre el potencial del aprendiz de los caballeros reales le llamo su curiosidad, además después de la batalla recibió un mensaje de sus lideres para hacer contacto con alguien que podría ayudar en sus causas

El nombre de la persona que busca es Orochimaru un ninja de rango S y era conocido como uno de los Tres Legendarios Sannin y uno de los mejores ninjas de su tiempo. Después de enterarse de que les había preguntado sobre algunas de sus habilidades. Cuando supo que podían crear ilusiones, controlar los elementos hasta cierto punto, no podía negar que sería de gran ayuda.

Aun no estaba feliz de recibir ayuda de un humano pero sus superiores fueron claros en darle esa orden y no podía oponerse a ellos

El poder del hombre, los recursos y la información a la que tenían acceso le resultarían útiles a largo plazo y lo ayudarían para conseguir sus objetivos

Se detuvo cuando encontró la ubicación sobre la que el ninja le había hablado. Estaba mirando una base que se construyó debajo de un gran árbol. Tenía dos marcas que se asemejaban a una ser que parecía ser el cráneo de una serpiente en la parte superior.

El encapuchado levantó su mano e hizo un movimiento de 'ven aquí' con su mano haciendo que varios ninjas aparezcan junto a él. Llevaban túnicas grises con envoltorios marrones sobre una camisa negra pantalones negros. También llevaban sandalias shinobi marrones en sus pies y máscaras negras que cubrían sus rostros a la vista excepto por sus ojos con una placa de metal que estaba adornada nota musical.

"¿Es esto?" pregunto

El ninja asintió con la cabeza y dijo. "Sí, esta es la guarida de Orochimaru".

"Espera aquí y sigue vigilando hasta que te diga lo contrario", ordenó la figura

. "Sí, mi señora", respondió el ninja mientras él y el resto de los ninjas saltaban al follaje que rodeaba la base.

LA figura que se revelo como mujer sonrio ya que fue fácil hipnotizar a esos ninjas para usarlos a su favor una habilidad nueva gracias a su señores, luego entró en la base, el interior de la base tenía líneas de antorchas encendidas a lo largo de las paredes.

Ella caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos sin una

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" una voz le gritó.

La encapuchada dejó de caminar, se dio vuelta y vio a un joven de unos diecinueve años que llevaba un par de lentes circulares. Tenía ojos de ónix y cabello gris ceniza, que se mantenía en una cola de caballo extendía hasta la parte superior de su espalda, con su flequillo enmarcando ambos lados de su frente. Vestía una camisa morada oscura con cuello alto, una camiseta blanca, guantes sin dedos con acorazadas en el dorso de la mano, una cinturilla de tela blanca desgastada en ángulo, pantalones morados oscuros, sandalias azules y una pistolera shuriken a su derecha pierna. También tenía u diadema azul que tenía una placa de metal con una nota musical que era del mismo tipo que los ninjas que ahora funcionaban para él.

Cuando el joven lo fulminó con la mirada, la mujer levanto su mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos que se clavaron en los de Tan pronto como Kabuto vio los ojos de la misteriosa mujer, su cuerpo se relajó al instante y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos hacia ellos.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, corazón?" la mujer preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi", respondió el hombre ahora conocido como Kabuto.

"¿Sabes dónde está Orochimaru?" preguntó ella

"Sí, señora, él está en otra sección de la base".

"Llévame a él", ordenó la mujer

. Kabuto asintió con la cabeza y dijo

"Sí mi señora, sígame". Kabuto abrió la puerta de la que había salido y entró con la mujer encapuchada siguiéndolo.

Habían caminado por varios pasillos largos y después de quince minutos de caminar Kabuto. Ella vio a un hombre que era diferente a cualquier humano que haya visto antes. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida que se asemejaba a la de un cadáver y tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura. También tenia ojos color ámbar con hendiduras para los alumnos y marcas moradas alrededor de los ojos. Vestía un sencillo atuendo gris sobre una camisa negra de cuello polo y pantalones negros sujetados po grueso cinturón morado alrededor de su cintura que estaba atado en un nudo grande detrás de su espalda y tenía dos grandes pendientes en forma de tomoe en sus orejas.

"Orochimaru, supongo", dijo la mujer mientras miraba al hombre.

Orochimaru rápidamente se giró y lo miró. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo encontraste esta base?"

"Eso no importa porque ahora trabajas para mí", dijo la mujer emitiendo un aura en sus ojos rojos otra vez.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru se relajó inmediatamente al igual que el cuerpo de Kabuto antes, mientras sus ojos adquirían una mirada vidriosa.

"Orochimaru me enteré eres una persona muy inteligente e inteligente y quería ver si valías la pena mi tiempo, y debo decir que tienes más recursos de los que esperaba" dijo la mujer

. "De hecho, con fondos del Daimyo del país, puedo obtener todos los recursos que necesito"respondio Orochimaru

"De hecho, pero ahora trabajas para mí, Orochimaru, ¿cuáles eran tus planes antes de llegar?", Preguntó la mujer

. "Ya he enviado a algunos de mis ninjas a buscar infromacipn sobre una anomalía y sobre criaturas con poderes unos y aprender más sobre ellos, y estaba a punto de enviar a varios de mis hombres a Wave Country para aprender más sobre algunos rumor" respondio Orochimaru.

"Oh, yo sé a cuales te refieres…Haga que los hombres que regresen inmediatamente ya que les tengo una nueva misión que van hacer" dijo la mujer

"Entendido mi señora" dijo Orochimaru

La mujer sonrio como ya era momento de quitarse ese resultando una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, manos semi-largas, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, cabello blanco y piel pálida, posee una bota larga del largo derecho y otra bota corta del lado izquierdo

Era Ladydevimonm el digimon angel caído y tenía una sonrisa siniestra

"A partir de ahora el país de Oto es el domino para los siete grandes señores demonios y pronto el resto del mundo shinobi tendra el mismo destino" dijo Ladydevimon –"Sin embargo, aún les jugare algunas bromas al aprendiz de los caballeros reales para que luego se postre ante mi como la mascota que siempre quice…kukuku"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	10. notice

**hola, buenos días, tardes o noches...**

 **se que ya estan casados con esta misma noticia una y otra vez pero esta sera la ultima...**

 **debido a conflictos personales que no quiero hablarles, voy estar un largo tiempo ausentes y posiblemente este es el final de mi pagina. Si alguno le interesa pueden adoptar cualquiera de mis historias, hagan lo que quieran con ella, mejorenla, denle otro enfoque o lo que sea...lo unico que pido es que por favor mantengan la escancie que trate plasme en ellas, por favor denles su amor y denle un gran final...**

 **en serio lo siento por esto pero necesito enfrentar mis problemas y necesito ese tiempo para saber que hare con mi vida...**

 **perdon por todo esto, realmente lo siento...**

 **aun estare en el sitio pero no por mucho tiempo...**

 **gracias a aquellas personas que me apoyaron...**

 **este es el final de mi viaje, gracias por todo**

 **atentamente magna ryunoid**


	11. ultimo regreso

**Hola, buenos días, tarde o noche ...**

 **Ya en este punto ya deben estar cansados de que me vaya y luego vuelva a fanfiction. Yo tambien me siento igual...**

 **Sin embargo luego de un largo tiempo pensando y concentrado en mis estudios en la universidad decidi hacer esto...**

 **Esto, definitivamente sera mi ultima oportunidad en volver a fanfiction y hacer fic, claro que no empezare a retomar mis historias de inmediato, aun debo terminar este semestre en la u y alli volvere a escribir...**

 **Pero pongan atención, si ocurre de nuevo con trolls que siguen molestandome o me den criticas no constructivas, sera el adiós definitivo de fanfiction y dejare mi cuenta cerrara para siempre...**

 **además varias historias de mi cuenta seran borradas ya sea porque no me gustaron como quedaron, aquellas que no sé como continuarlas o las que pienso que alguien más puede hacerlas mejor de lo que yo pude haber hecho...**

 **sin más que decir me retiro y espero su apoyo aquellos que siempre me han apoyado y aquellos trolls que ya quien fastidiarme en este instante, que lo intenten ya que gente que eso arruina un sitio que trata de unir a la gente, ustedes trolls son una desgracia a la humanidad...no estoy amenazando a nadie solo hago una promesa de no tolerar más de sus actos...**

 **ahora si se despide magna ryunoid y este ultimo regreso a fanfiction**


End file.
